MUSICA PARA BELLA
by OLY02
Summary: Edward se queda horrorizado al descubrir que su hermano ha forzado a una muchacha indefensa. Atormentado por la culpa, Edward se casa con ella y pretende criar al hijo que lleva en su vientre. Al tiempo, Edward descubre que Bella, la hija boba de un juez, no sufre ninguna discapacidad mental, sino que padece sordera.Mientras Edward aprende a comunicarse con Bella, despierta una p
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA!**

 **ACA ESTOY DE NUEVO CON UNA NUEVA ADAPTACION, ESPERO LES GUSTE, ES UNA HISTORIA HERMOSA QUE ME HIZO REIR, LLORAR, LA VERDAD ES HERMOSA.**

 **COMO SABEN LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S. MEYER Y LAS HISTORIA ES DE C.A AL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA TENDRAN EL TITULO ORIGINAL Y EL NOMBRE DE LA AUTORA,**

 **NO LAS ABURRO MAS, LAS DEJO CON LA HISTORIA...**

* * *

 **Prologo**

 _Hooperville, Oregón._

 _Domingo 6 de abril de 1890._

Cuando Emmett Masen estaba sobrio, su compañía era soportable; pero cuando bebía, Jasper Whitlock le tenía miedo. Jasper no tenía muy claro por qué. Que él supiera, Emmett nunca le había hecho nada verdaderamente malo a nadie. Pero aun así presentía, sin poder evitarlo, que podría llegar a hacerlo.

Este era un pensamiento perturbador, pues obligaba a Jasper a examinar su propia personalidad. Si Emmett no le resultaba del todo simpático, ¿por qué se relacionaba con él? Y, aún más, ¿por qué bebía con él? Eran preguntas que Jasper se había hecho miles de veces, y la respuesta, aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, era que no se atrevía a decirle que no... ¡Una palabra tan sencilla como «no»! Pero decírsela a alguien como Emmett no era nada sencillo. Tras obligar a su caballo a que aflojara el paso, Jasper entornó los ojos frente al fuerte sol matutino para observar las espaldas de los cuatro compañeros que cabalgaban delante de él. Emmett Masen, más alto y ancho de espaldas que los demás, encabezaba el grupo. Como queriendo poner de relieve su autoridad, clavaba con frecuencia las espuelas en las grupas del caballo y sacudía continuamente las riendas de la pobre bestia. Jasper casi sintió náuseas al pensar en semejante maltrato. Era un caballo obediente y no había ninguna necesidad de que Emmett lo tratase con crueldad.

Luego, Jasper dirigió la mirada hacia James Witherdale , Riley Biers y Mike Newton, los otros tres jóvenes que iban delante de él. Habían sido sus mejores amigos desde que tenía memoria y creía conocerlos casi tan bien como a sí mismo. Sospechaba que temían a Emmett tanto como él. ¡Qué pena daban! La noche anterior olvidaron todo lo que alguna vez aprendieron para seguir a Emmett como obedientes corderitos, o como estúpidos esclavos: fueron con él a los burdeles y luego ahogaron los remordimientos en alcohol. Pero los fuertes dolores de cabeza que en aquel momento tenían les estaban haciendo pagar cara su debilidad. ¡Dios santo! Era domingo. Sus familias debían de estar en la iglesia en aquel preciso momento, preguntándose dónde se habrían metido. ¿Era posible que ninguno de ellos tuviera un poco de fuerza de voluntad?

Emmett hizo que su caballo se pusiera de lado en medio del camino para cerrarles el paso, se quitó el bombín de fieltro y se secó el sudor de la frente con una manga. Hizo una mueca al ver la mugre que manchó de inmediato su blanco puño. Abril había sido inusualmente seco, había llovido muy poco en las últimas dos semanas y el camino estaba polvoriento.

—Os propongo que vayamos a nadar para despejarnos —dijo con aire y tono desafiante—. ¡Marica el último!

Las Cataratas Brumosas y su laguna favorita estaban cerca de allí. Jasper, incrédulo, dirigió la mirada en aquella dirección. A Emmett le encantaba hacer locuras; cuanto más temerarias, mejor. Pero proponer aquello justo después de lo sucedido la noche anterior, ya era demasiado.

—¿Que vayamos a nadar? ¿Te has vuelto loco? Nos moriremos de frío.

—Por Dios, Jasper, eres un niño mimado. Aquí hace más calor que en el mismísimo infierno. Estoy sudando, y tú también.

—Sí, así vestido y completamente seco... claro que estoy sudando —reconoció Jasper—. Pero no será lo mismo, ni parecido, si me meto en esa laguna.

—El agua de la laguna es nieve derretida de las montañas —señaló Riley—. Con toda seguridad estará desagradablemente fría, Emmett.

—¿Desagradablemente fría? ¿Eres un hombre, Riley, o una niñita llorona disfrazada de hombre?

El rostro de Riley enrojeció por la humillación, pero no dijo nada para defender su hombría. Ninguno de ellos le había hecho frente a Emmett jamás.

Emmett dejó escapar un gruñido de indignación, y espoleó al caballo para que saliera del camino y se metiera en la cuneta que se encontraba junto al mismo. Agitando su bombín en el aire, soltó un chillido mientras el animal salvaba de un salto el terraplén. Jasper miró con recelo a sus tres amigos. De sobra sabía que ninguno de ellos quería ir a nadar. Lamentablemente, también sabía que doblarían la cerviz ante Emmett, pues ninguno tenía agallas para oponerle resistencia.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Riley.

Mike suspiró.

—A veces quisiera que estuviéramos solos los cuatro, como antes; desearía que nunca nos hubiéramos mezclado con él.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso —anotó James.

Jasper pensaba lo mismo, pero eso parecía irrelevante. El hecho era que Emmett no sólo se había unido al grupo, sino que además había tomado el mando. Los cuatro hicieron girar sus caballos y, a regañadientes, se dirigieron hacia las cataratas. Como una especie de advertencia, el viento empezó a soplar con repentina fuerza, y Jasper sintió su refrescante impacto en el rostro. Sabía bien que aquel mismo viento, grato ahora, le parecería glacial con la piel mojada.

En lugar de seguir el sendero ya abierto por pisadas anteriores, Emmett se abrió camino por el bosque para llegar a la laguna. Era un terreno escabroso. Un madroño, un laurel, un roble raquítico y un abeto torcido se enmarañaban como los dedos de una anciana artrítica para impedir el paso a cualquiera; sus troncos sólidos y retorcidos se alzaban entre la densa maleza. Era imposible ver la tierra. Temiendo que su caballo tropezara con algún obstáculo y se rompiera una pata, Jasper aflojó el paso y empezó a avanzar con cautela. Sus amigos, temerosos de que Emmett la tomara con ellos si perdían el tiempo, no se permitieron esta libertad. Jasper pensaba que no mostraban ninguna consideración por sus monturas al obligarlas a atravesar un terreno tan desigual a semejante velocidad. Pero él sólo era uno de los vasallos, no era el líder. Todos hacían lo que Emmett quisiera, sin hacer preguntas, sin importarles ni sus caballos ni ninguna otra cosa.

Jasper llegó el último. En aquel instante oyó las voces de sus cuatro compañeros deslizándose hacia él a través de los pinos y los abetos. Gritos y chillidos. A pesar del rencor que le guardaba a Emmett, sonrió al imaginar a Mike, Riley y James saltando desnudos al agua helada. Idiotas insensatos. Podrían cogerse una pulmonía, y todo por seguirle la corriente a Masen. ¡Malditos sean los Masen! Maldita su lujosa casa de la colina. ¡Maldito sea su dinero! Algunas veces Jasper se preguntaba si a su autoproclamado jefe no se le ocurrirían aquellas descabelladas ideas con la única intención de ver hasta dónde podía presionarlos, cuál era su límite.

Al salir por fin de la intrincada arboleda, a Jasper le sorprendió advertir que nadie había entrado aún en el agua. Puso una mano ahuecada sobre sus ojos para tratar de ver a qué se debía todo aquel alboroto y descubrió que había cinco personas cerca de la laguna: sus cuatro compañeros y una joven de complexión delgada. Emmett le había quitado el chal a la mujer y lo tenía en la mano fuera de su alcance. Típico de él. Emmett aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad que se le presentaba para intimidar a las personas. Si bien aquello molestaba a Jasper, suponía que no era más que una inocente tomadura de pelo.

Enseguida reconoció a la joven. Bella Swan, la idiota del pueblo. Aunque casi tenía veinte años y ya hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser una niña, su holgado vestido azul, sus medias negras y sus botines llenos de barro le daban un aspecto infantil y digno de lástima. Su madre iba con frecuencia a casa de los Swan, y por eso Jasper sabía que Renee intentaba por todos los medios que su hija estuviera siempre bien arreglada, pero a Bella le gustaba recorrer libremente el bosque, de manera que ésta era una misión imposible para la pobre mujer.

Su corazón percibió la expresión de pánico en el pequeño rostro de la joven mientras intentaba desaforadamente recuperar el chal que le pertenecía. Puesto que Bella olvidaba muchas veces sus prendas de vestir en el bosque, sus padres eran muy estrictos con ella cuando no regresaba a casa con todas sus cosas. Jasper sabía que la reprenderían severamente, o le harían algo aún peor, si regresaba a casa sin el chal. Su padre, el juez, creía que la letra con sangre entra, y por la enfermedad de Bella, por su retraso, era mucho más duro con ella de lo que lo había sido con las tres hijas mayores.

Jasper no criticaba al juez por asumir esta actitud, ni tampoco pensaba que fuese cruel. Era difícil controlar a una chica con inteligencia limitada, como Bella, y sus padres eran dignos de elogio por haberla dejado vivir en casa. La mayoría de las personas habrían internado a una niña como ella en un manicomio. Si no fuese porque los Swan lograban esconder a la joven cuando tenían visitas, era muy posible que la buena sociedad les hubiera hecho el vacío. A muchos individuos les parecía muy desagradable ver a alguien como Bella. A pesar de ello, sus padres no la habían internado en un hospital psiquiátrico. En lugar de ello, prefirieron quedársela y mantener su existencia en la sombra, por así decirlo.

Jasper no sabría decir por qué los Swan se tomaban tantas molestias. El dinero no era un obstáculo para ellos. No tendrían ningún problema en pagar para que un establecimiento psiquiátrico se ocupara de la joven; y, dadas las aspiraciones políticas del juez, era de extrañar que no lo hubiesen hecho. Aunque era bien conocido que Bella había sido una niña de inteligencia normal hasta que una fiebre le afectó el cerebro, algunas personas del pueblo aún rumoreaban a espaldas de los Swan que uno de los tíos de Renee estaba loco y que el desequilibrio mental era, por tanto, cosa de familia. Rumores como éste podrían acabar con la credibilidad de cualquier político.

¡Maldita sea! Emmett tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que Bella no entendía que él sólo estaba jugando con ella. Esto era evidente en sus desesperados intentos por recuperar el chal. La pobre criatura era corta de entendederas, y cualquiera podría darse cuenta de ello. La expresión de perplejidad de sus grandes ojos azules la delataba por completo, por no mencionar la manera tan extraña en que inclinaba la cabeza cuando Emmett le hablaba. Era obvio que no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo.

—¿No somos ya demasiado mayores para andar con este tipo de comportamientos? —Gritó Jasper—. Venga, Emmett, deja tranquila a esa pobre chica.

—Ha hablado san Jasper —contestó Emmett—. ¿Pretendes simular que nunca te has burlado de ella?

¡Había hurgado en la herida!

—Todos hemos torturado a Bella alguna vez, pero cuando éramos niños. Un hombre hecho y derecho no hace algo semejante.

—Eso es verdad. Venga, Emmett —dijo Riley con tono suplicante—, déjala en paz.

Emmett no parecía estar escuchando. Inclinándose hacia adelante, sonrió de oreja a oreja a Bella e hizo oscilar el chal dejándolo justo fuera de su alcance.

—¿Lo quieres, cariño? Pues ven a por él.

Mientras intentaba engatusarla para que se acercara aún más, Emmett deslizaba su mirada por el vestido de Bella, que estaba húmedo, probablemente por culpa de la catarata que se encontraba corriente arriba. Todos los que vivían en Hooperville o en las zonas cercanas sabían que a Bella le gustaba pasearse ociosa por las rocas que rodeaban la catarata. Sólo Dios sabía por qué tenía esta afición. La neblina de vapor que en todo momento ascendía desde el agua que caía en cascada era terriblemente fría, pero esto no parecía desanimarla, hiciese el tiempo que hiciese.

La tela mojada del vestido de Bella, suave de tanto lavarla, se le pegaba al cuerpo, dejando ver mucho más de lo que ocultaba. Las curvas femeninas que se adivinaban bajo el vestido eran deliciosamente generosas... y estaban libres de trabas. Presintiendo que habría problemas, Jasper se bajó del caballo. Emmett no podía estar pensando lo que Jasper temía. El solo hecho de considerar esa idea era una brutal manifestación de inconsciencia. Pero ¿quién había dicho que Emmett tenía conciencia?

Al ver a Emmett, con su pelo leonino bien cortado y sus risueños ojos verdes, se podría pensar que era un joven educado. Lo tenía todo: dinero, privilegios y una excelente educación en una exclusiva universidad del Este. Pero nada de esto parecía suficiente para él, y probablemente nunca lo fuese. Parecía sentir una insaciable sed de poder, una necesidad irrefrenable de controlar a los demás.

Ésta se había manifestado hacía mucho tiempo con Jasper y sus amigos, y ahora se desataba sobre Bella.

Pero, al contrario que ellos, Bella no era capaz de defenderse.

Jasper echó un vistazo a sus desconcertados ojos Chocolates y enseguida la emprendió contra Emmett.

—¡Maldición! Ella no está en su sano juicio, Emmett, y tú lo sabes. Métete con alguien que pueda defenderse de todo lo que le hagas.

—Estará algo tocada de la cabeza, pero el resto de su cuerpo está en perfecta forma —replicó Emmett—. ¡Sagrada revelación! Puedo ver sus tetas tan claramente como el agua. —Dejando escapar un débil silbido que no auguraba nada bueno para Bella, agregó—: Se me hace la boca agua sólo con mirarlas.

Jasper se volvió hacia sus amigos para buscar ayuda. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, Mike agachó la cabeza y removió la tierra rojiza con la punta de una de sus botas. Disimulaba, como si creyese de verdad que ignorar la situación la haría desaparecer. Riley se rió por lo bajo, y la cara rubicunda de James se puso de color escarlata. A pesar de su vergüenza, ninguno de ellos parecía poder apartar la mirada del canesú de Bella. A regañadientes, Jasper también le echó un rápido vistazo. Era cierto que los pezones resaltaban bajo la tela. Y, para empeorar aún más las cosas, la falda se le pegaba a los muslos. Molesto consigo mismo por haberse fijado en eso, Jasper apartó de inmediato la mirada de lo prohibido. El temor que sentía por Bella le apretó las tripas, como si un frío puño las estrujara.

—Tu mamá está loca, mujer. No debería dejarte andar por el campo a medio vestir —dijo Emmett en voz baja, sin dejar de hacer oscilar el chal como si se tratase de un cebo.

—Su mente sigue siendo la de una niña, y además de una chiquilla no muy inteligente —le recordó Jasper en un tono de voz que la ansiedad había vuelto agudo—. Estoy seguro de que su madre la viste de esta manera debido a que ella no hace más que corretear por el bosque. Confía en la decencia de la gente que pueda toparse con ella, y con toda la razón. Ella no es un blanco de deseo legítimo, Emmett, y lo sabes. Dale su chal y deja que se vaya a casa.

—Se lo daré —le aseguró Emmett—. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es venir a por él. Anda, cariño. Ven, acércate a Emmett.

Totalmente ajena a las perversiones carnales de la mente de su torturador, Bella se lanzó para coger la prenda. En el momento mismo en que se acercó, Emmett la cogió de la cintura. Ella no gritó, pero los jadeantes ruidos de pánico que emitió resultaron aún peores. A Jasper se le revolvió el estómago. No le gustaba lo que estaba pasando. No le gustaba en absoluto. La expresión visible en el rostro de Emmett era diabólica. Diabólica y cruel. Sus ojos color whisky despidieron un destello de pecaminosa excitación.

Jasper dio un paso adelante.

—Deja que la chica se marche, Emmett. ¡Lo digo en serio!

—¿La chica? —Sin soltar su presa, Emmett se deshizo del chal para apretar con una mano el delicioso trasero de Bella. A juzgar por la manera en que los dedos se hundieron en la carne, su manera de agarrarla era intencionadamente cruel—. Estás ciego, amigo mío. Ésta no es ninguna chica, es una mujer que ha alcanzado su pleno desarrollo.

Soltó una débil risa e intentó robarle un beso. Empujando inútilmente sus hombros, Bella, con su pelo azabache cayendo como una sedosa maraña sobre la delgada espalda y con los ojos nublados por la confusión, logró arquear el cuerpo y esquivar su boca. Emmett se conformó con mordisquearla a lo largo de la columna del cuello.

—¡Caramba, qué dulce es! —La mano del tipo buscaba ahora el pecho con la misma perversidad con la que había agarrado el trasero.

La ira invadió a Jasper. De ninguna manera se quedaría con los brazos cruzados viendo cómo Emmett le hacía daño a la joven. Aquello ya pasaba de castaño a oscuro. Cogió con una mano el musculoso brazo de Emmett.

—Te dije que la dejaras...

Jasper no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo. El brillo de un puñal interrumpió sus palabras. Se quedó mirando al sátiro con mudo asombro mientras Emmett soltaba a Bella para adoptar una postura de combate y amenazarlo con el arma, que pareció salir de la nada.

—Nunca más vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos —le advirtió Emmett con amenazadora suavidad.

Las rodillas de Jasper estuvieron a punto de doblarse al pensar en la hoja de aquel puñal abriéndole el estómago de un tajo. Su único consuelo era que, en medio de la furia, Emmett pareció olvidarse de Bella. Jasper quería gritarle que huyera, pero sabía que, si lo hacía, Emmett recordaría lo que había estado haciendo y volvería a prestarle su lujuriosa atención. Sólo podía esperar que Bella tuviera el suficiente sentido común como para huir motu propio.

—Venga, Emmett. Estás borracho —observó Jasper con voz trémula.

 _Huye, Bella. ¡Lárgate de aquí!_ Jasper sintió gotas de sudor corriendo por su espalda. Con el rabillo del ojo, vio a Bella tratando desesperadamente de encontrar su chal. Su respiración era como jadeos superficiales, unos sonidos parecidos a los maullidos de una gatita. Resultaba evidente que tenía miedo y quería escaparse. Pero no estaba dispuesta a marcharse sin su chal. Con un sentimiento de desazón, Jasper comprendió que, para ella, el chal era de suma importancia. Si regresaba a casa sin él, su padre la castigaría. La pobre chiquilla no comprendía el verdadero alcance del peligro que corría. Esto no le sorprendía. Dudaba de que otro hombre la hubiera mirado alguna vez con lujuria, y mucho menos que le hubiera puesto una mano encima. Ella no podía prever algo que no formaba parte de su experiencia. En aquel instante, la definición de la palabra inocencia adquirió un nuevo significado para Jasper, y Bella era su personificación.

Centrando su atención en Emmett, Jasper decidió tratar de razonar con él. Al menos podría ganar un poco de tiempo para Bella, si no lograba nada más.

—Tranquilízate, Emmett. No querrás cometer un delito, ¿verdad? Si te metes con una idiota, lo estarás haciendo. Ella es la hija del juez Swan, ¡por el amor de Dios! Retirado o no, se asegurará de que te cuelguen de las pelotas en el mástil de la calle principal si la tocas.

—¿Cómo lo sabrá? Ella no puede decírselo, ¿recuerdas?

Dado que era indiscutiblemente cierta, la observación hizo que a Jasper se le helara la sangre en las venas. Bella no podía hablar. Aunque los reconociera, probablemente no sabía sus nombres, y no podría repetirlos si los supiese. Osó lanzar una rápida mirada hacia donde ella se encontraba, y la vio tirando de su chal para intentar desengancharlo de la raíz de un árbol. _¡Por Dios!_ Sus padres le habían enseñado bien. Tan bien que estaba dispuesta a jugarse el pellejo antes que abandonar aquel pedazo de lana que no tenía ningún valor. Jasper sabía que Bella había sido víctima de burlas crueles durante casi toda su vida. De ninguna manera podía saber que en aquella oportunidad era diferente, que Emmett tenía la intención de hacer mucho más que simplemente atormentarla con bromas pesadas. Muchísimo más.

James, que se había sentado en un tronco caído, se puso de cuclillas. Sus ojos grises se llenaron de incredulidad, y Jasper no sabía si esto era por causa del puñal o de la espeluznante sugerencia de Emmett.

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio, Emmett! —Exclamó James—. Aunque ella no pueda hablar, hay que considerar el aspecto moral del asunto.

—¿Qué aspecto moral? —Emmett reía—. ¡Mira que sois remilgados! No sé por qué pierdo el tiempo con vosotros. Es muy probable que se esté muriendo de ganas. ¡Caray!, esta mujer tiene dieciocho o diecinueve años, como poco. La mayoría de las chicas de su edad ya están casadas y tienen uno o dos hijos. Ésta puede ser su gran oportunidad para divertirse un poco.

 _Divertirse._ La palabra quedó flotando en el aire, desagradable, discordante. Jasper rogó por seguir manteniendo la atención de Emmett, aunque sólo fuese un momento. Detrás de él, Bella finalmente logró desenganchar su chal. Como si tuviese ojos en la parte posterior de su cabeza, Emmett alargó la mano hacia atrás y la cogió de la muñeca en el instante mismo en que la muchacha se volvía para huir. Ella se tambaleó bajo la fuerza de la mano del agresor. Cuando vio el puñal que blandía, se quedó lívida. Jasper supuso que finalmente su poco espabilado cerebro había comprendido que Emmett podía ser un hombre realmente peligroso.

Acentuando la advertencia que le hacía a Jasper con la afilada punta de su puñal, Emmett preguntó:

—¿Alguno de vosotros quiere enfrentarse conmigo? Si es así, haced como las ranas y brincad hacia él.

Ninguno de ellos era tan tonto como para hacer algo semejante. Sabían que Emmett era capaz de matar. El brillo que había en sus ojos era prueba fehaciente de que en ese momento estaba dispuesto a ello. Siguió agitando el puñal en el aire. Aquella fría sonrisa prometía tomar represalias si alguno de ellos se atrevía a desafiarlo. Cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie tendría el valor de hacerlo, guardó el arma en la funda de su cinturón y centró toda su atención en Bella, que se retorcía en vano, intentando liberarse de las manos de aquel hombre.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —gritó Jasper.

—¿Quién me lo impedirá?

No sería Bella, por supuesto, pues era una joven de complexión delgada, mientras que Emmett era un hombre robusto de más de un metro ochenta de alto. Girando ágilmente sobre sus talones, la arrojó al suelo, le levantó la falda y la violó sin esfuerzo alguno, como si se tratase de una niña.


	2. Chapter 2

**Les dejo el primer capitulo, espero que les guste, despues me avisan.**

 **Depende de ustedes si subo otro capitulo hoy a la noche.**

 **Besos Oly**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia a C.A al final de la historia les dejo el titulo original y el nombre de la autora.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 01**

Alzando el farol para iluminar el camino, Edward Masen recorrió a grandes zancadas el pasillo que atravesaba las caballerizas. El hedor acre del estiércol fresco se mezclaba con el polvoriento aroma del heno, para extenderse pesadamente sobre el aire frío de la noche. Relinchos de bienvenida llegaban a sus oídos procedentes de los oscuros compartimentos. En otras circunstancias, Edward quizá se hubiese detenido, pero no tenía tiempo ni ganas de dar terrones de azúcar a los caballos aquella noche.

Las intermitentes manchas de luz dorada del farol y los rápidos movimientos de su sombra jugueteando a lo largo de las paredes de madera eran indicios de la profundidad de su ira. Hacía rechinar los dientes para no bramar de pura furia. Llegó al final del corredor y abrió de una patada la puerta de tablas que conducía al cobertizo donde guardaban los arreos. Tal y como lo esperaba, su hermano, Emmett, estaba tumbado de forma poco elegante sobre un montón de paja desparramada a lo largo de una de las paredes, uno de sus lugares favoritos para dormir la mona.

Tragó saliva antes de pronunciar la primera palabra, para dominarse lo más posible. Al cabo de un instante, Edward habló.

—Despiértate, hermanito. Tenemos que hablar.

Con una botella de whisky en una mano y cubriendo sus ojos con la otra, el joven resacoso gruñó y se puso boca abajo para dar la espalda a Edward.

—Lárgate. Es medianoche.

A las siete de la tarde difícilmente podría decirse que fuera medianoche, y el hecho de ver a Emmett con una botella de whisky le recordó a Edward que ya era hora de que dejara de considerar a su hermano de veinte años un niño.

—Te dije que te despertaras. —Edward entró en la habitación y colgó el farol del gancho de una viga—. Han hecho una acusación muy grave en tu contra, jovencito, y quiero llegar al meollo de todo esto.

Emmett refunfuñó de nuevo.

—¿No podemos hablar más tarde?

Edward se puso en jarras, desafiante, y alzó la barbilla.

—El juez Swan acaba de hacerme una visita. Han violado a su hija, Bella, y Jasper Whitlock afirma que tú lo hiciste.

Esto pareció atraer la atención de Emmett, quien enseguida se colocó otra vez boca arriba para mirar con ojos de miope por debajo de sus manos ahuecadas. Edward tuvo un rayo de esperanza. Mentiras, no eran más que mentiras. Un horrible malentendido que unas pocas palabras de su hermano podrían aclarar. Ningún Masen se rebajaría hasta el punto de obligar a una mujer a recibir sus atenciones, y mucho menos a una chica tan indefensa como Bella Swan. Además, ¿para qué haría Emmett algo así? Era un joven apuesto que pertenecía a una familia adinerada. Casi todas las mujeres del pueblo rivalizaban para tratar de ganarse sus favores.

Emmett parpadeó como si estuviera intentando asimilar lo que su hermano acababa de decirle.

—¿Qué dices que anda contando Jasper por ahí?

Después de un momento hizo una mueca de desprecio.

—¡Maldito cabrón, chivato, traidor! ¡Ya verás cuando lo coja!

Como dedos húmedos y helados, estas palabras apagaron la última chispa de esperanza que había en Edward. Se quedó inmóvil durante un momento, como paralizado por la incredulidad. No había en la voz de Emmett señal alguna de que sintiera compasión por Bella Swan. Y tampoco negó la acusación.

El polvo de la paja se alzó en el aire, produciéndole picor en las ventanas de la nariz. Una sensación abrasadora se adueñó de sus ojos.

—Dime que no lo hiciste, ¡por el amor de Dios! —Edward tenía ahora la voz quebrada.

Al tiempo que pronunciaba estas palabras, notó el timbre de desesperación que había en su propia voz.

—Yo no lo hice. Pero ¿podemos dejar esta conversación para mañana en la mañana?

—¡No, maldición! No podemos. —Edward se acercó aún más. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, sus sienes empezaron a palpitar con fuerza—. Han violado a una chica. ¿Cómo podríamos dejar esta conversación para mañana? El juez Swan está fuera de sí. Y ¿cómo no entenderlo? Quiero saber la verdad, Emmett, y quiero que me la digas ahora. ¡Dime qué pasó, por Dios! ¿Por qué diría Jasper algo así, si no fuera cierto?

—Porque es un cobarde chaquetero, ésa es la razón. Bebí demasiado y perdí el control. Eso es todo.

—¿Eso es todo? —A Edward le pareció que la luz del farol empezaba a oscilar: brillaba intensamente durante un momento y luego se iba atenuando ligeramente—. ¡Dios santo, Emmett, esa chica ha sido violada!

—Pero ni que le hubiera hecho un daño permanente...

—¿Un daño permanente? Estamos hablando de una violación, ¡por el amor de Dios!

—¡Una violación! —Emmett lo dijo en voz baja, como si se tratase de una acusación absurda—. Por definición, una violación tiene lugar cuando un hombre obliga a una mujer a recibir atenciones que ella no desea. Bella Swan recibió exactamente lo que andaba buscando.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo tienes que fijarte en cómo se viste y la forma en que se comporta. No lleva más que una delgada camisola y calzones bombachos bajo su vestido. No se pone corsés ni enaguas para ocultar su figura. Se pasa los días deambulando por el bosque como si fuese una ninfa, ¡y sin carabina! Ha estado provocando a todos los hombres del condado de Hooper desde que le crecieron las tetas. ¿Qué debemos hacer los tíos? ¿Fingir que estamos tan ciegos como topos? Ya te he dicho que estaba borracho. Es imposible que un hombre resista la tentación por mucho tiempo. Su madre no debería permitir que ella ande de un lado para otro vestida de esa manera, sin que nadie la acompañe.

Edward parecía cada vez más consternado.

—¡Dios santo! Tú lo hiciste, ¿verdad? Tú violaste a esa pobre chica.

A Emmett le temblaba la barbilla. Cubrió con el antebrazo sus ojos castaños.

—Eres un defensor de causas perdidas, Edward. Bella Swan tendrá el cerebro afectado, pero del cuello para abajo está perfectamente bien. Ella lo quería tanto como yo. Y, aunque no fuese así, ¿qué importa? No puede recordar su propio nombre, y mucho menos lo que le pasó hace cinco minutos. Te estás comportando como si me hubiera follado a Ángela Weber, la hija del pastor.

—Ángela Weber o Bella Swan, ¿cuál es la diferencia? Una violación es una violación.

Emmett dejó escapar de nuevo un resoplido desdeñoso y burlón. Edward sintió unas enormes ganas de levantarlo de un tirón de su lecho de paja y sacudirlo hasta que estuviera completamente sobrio. Pero en lugar de hacer esto, se quedó mirándolo fijamente, rogando que todo aquello no fuera más que una pesadilla. Emmett siempre había sido un demonio; pero, a pesar de toda su indisciplina, nunca le había hecho daño a nadie. Y porque no lo había hecho, Edward se había engañado a sí mismo creyendo que nunca lo haría. «Ya cambiará con el tiempo», se decía Edward a sí mismo una y otra vez. «Simplemente es un chico lleno de vida». Ahora ya sabía que no era así. Independientemente de su edad, un hombre tenía la capacidad de sentir compasión o no la tenía. Esto no era algo que pudiese enseñarse. Lo que más apesadumbraba a Edward era que habría podido evitarle aquel dolor a Bella Swan si hubiera abierto los ojos antes; si no se hubiera negado a aceptar la flagrante verdad: que Emmett no era un hombre bueno, que nunca lo sería.

Los habitantes de Hooperville afirmaban que Edward y su hermano eran prácticamente idénticos. Éste era un parecido del que Edward siempre se había enorgullecido. Pero ahora sólo quería ver las diferencias que había entre ellos y gritarle al mundo entero que sólo eran hermanastros. Su padre era Antony Masen, pero tenían madres distintas. La madre de Edward, Elizabeth, murió a causa de una intoxicación poco después de que él cumpliera tres años. Como buen criador de caballos de raza que era, Edward siempre le había dado gran importancia a la línea de sangre, y ahora se valía de esto como una excusa, diciéndose que Emmett seguramente había heredado algún mal rasgo de Alicie, la madrastra de Edward.

El sabor amargo de la vergüenza le llegó hasta la garganta. Violación. Ésta era una palabra desagradable, una palabra que nunca habría imaginado que pudiera guardar relación alguna con él. ¡Su propio hermano! No podía creerlo. No obstante, allí estaba Emmett, el violador, y cada una de sus palabras y sus acciones era testimonio de su culpa.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo semejante? —Edward se llevó las manos, trémulas, a la cabeza. Empezó a andar de un lado para otro, y luego se volvió de nuevo para mirar fijamente a su hermano—. ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle daño a una chiquilla tan indefensa como Bella Swan?

—Ella no es ninguna chiquilla. —Tocando con cuidado el rasguño que tenía en el cuello, y que Edward no había notado hasta entonces, Emmett añadió—: Y tampoco es una criatura indefensa.

Edward dejó caer los brazos y cerró los crispados puños.

—¿Y aun así afirmas que no la obligaste? Por el aspecto de ese arañazo, yo diría que se resistió con todas sus fuerzas.

Emmett movió frenéticamente la cabeza y se incorporó; bostezó con desidia y se acomodó poniendo los brazos sobre sus rodillas dobladas. Su camisa blanca estaba cubierta de tierra rojiza. Como la mayor parte de la que se encontraba en las faldas de las montañas que rodeaban Hooperville, la tierra en torno a las Cataratas Brumosas era una arcilla de color rojizo. Edward sintió náuseas. Y también se sintió vencido. Desde que su padre y su madrastra murieron hacía ya catorce años, en un accidente del cual siempre se había culpado a sí mismo, había hecho todo lo posible para reparar aquella pérdida y darle a su hermano menor una educación decente, para inculcarle los valores y principios morales que su padre le habría enseñado si estuviera vivo. Sus esfuerzos no habían servido de nada. Bajo aquel apuesto exterior, Emmett estaba tan podrido como una ristra de pescado que llevara una semana a la intemperie, y nada de lo que Edward hiciera podría cambiarlo. —Qué excusa tan despreciable para un hombre como el que has resultado ser —susurró Edward—. Gracias a Dios que nuestro padre no está vivo para verlo.

Emmett miró a Edward a la cara, con los ojos entronados para combatir la intensa luz de la tarde, y advirtió su mirada acusadora.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Bella Swan es una idiota, ¡por el amor de Dios! Me divertí un poco con ella. Estoy seguro de que ya ni siquiera se acuerda de lo sucedido. No entiendo a qué se debe tanto escándalo.

Edward no fue consciente de sus propios movimientos. De repente se vio a sí mismo agarrando a su hermano por el cuello e inmovilizándolo contra la pared. Emmett, que era un hombre alto y fornido, aunque nunca había movido un dedo en toda su vida para hacer un trabajo decente, sabía luchar, pero todos sus desesperados esfuerzos por liberarse de las manos de Edward fueron en vano. La falta de aire hizo que el color de su rostro pasara del rojo al morado, antes de que Edward se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y dejara de sujetarlo con tanta fuerza.

—¡Que Dios me asista! Podría estrangularte. Aunque eres de mi propia sangre, te mataría sin vacilar ni un instante.

Emmett se retorció entre el cuerpo curtido por el trabajo de Edward y los ásperos tablones de la pared. Sus muslos ceñían la rodilla de su hermano mayor, alojada de modo amenazador sobre su ingle.

—¡Estás loco! —dijo Emmett con voz ronca.

Controlando el deseo de hacerle daño a su hermano, Edward se conformó con darle un fuerte empujón. La espalda de Emmett golpeó la madera con un seco impacto. El aliento de whisky avinagrado durante el sueño golpeó a Edward en la cara y le hizo entender que aquel joven, a quien había querido tanto, de una manera tan excepcional, se había convertido en un borracho pendenciero y desalmado.

—No estoy loco, Emmett. Más bien creo que acabo de recuperar la razón. No he hecho más que justificarte y sacarte de apuros toda la vida. Pero esta vez no lo haré. Si vas a la horca por esto, yo estaré entre los espectadores que acudan a presenciar tu muerte.

—Ya te he dicho que sólo me estaba divirtiendo un poco.

—A expensas de la pobre Bella.

Edward soltó a su hermano con un gesto que parecía indicar que el solo hecho de tocarlo podía contaminarlo. Nunca en su vida había estado tan cerca de matar a un hombre. A pesar de que sólo había visto a Bella Swan brevemente unas cuantas veces, y siempre de lejos, no podía dejar de imaginársela: una criatura baja y delgada, poco cuerda e inofensiva, que solía deambular por el bosque circundante, más un fantasma que una niña de carne y hueso, siempre deslizándose entre los árboles para ocultarse cuando se topaba con desconocidos. ¿Cómo se estarían sintiendo sus padres aquella noche, sabiendo que habían agredido a su hija de una manera tan cruel? Y su agresor no era cualquier persona: era Emmett Masen, a quien la fortuna de su hermano había vuelto inmune a la ley.

Así era. Edward se había convertido en todo un experto en repartir sobornos. Con el tiempo, aprendió que podía comprar a casi todo el mundo si la oferta era lo bastante espléndida, y había sacado a Emmett de aprietos más de una vez untándole la mano a alguien. Pero en aquella ocasión no lo haría. En aquella ocasión Emmett había sobrepasado los límites del decoro. Su ofensa era tan grave que ni siquiera Edward podía justificarla: la brutal violación de una joven que ni siquiera podía entender el significado de la palabra violación.

La furia de Edward era aterradoramente intensa, y tenía la plena certeza de que si Emmett no se alejaba de él enseguida, podría perder la vida.

—Márchate —dijo en voz baja—. Ve a la casa, saca dinero de la caja fuerte y toda la ropa que quieras. Luego vete. Si vuelvo a verte por aquí, no respondo de mis actos.

—¿Que me vaya? ¿Me estás echando de casa? No seas ridículo, Edward. Soy tu hermano. No puedes echarme.

Su hermano. Edward miró larga y fijamente los pronunciados rasgos de Emmett, tan parecidos a los suyos; el pelo leonino, la piel dorada y los anchos hombros. ¿Cómo era posible que dos personas fuesen tan parecidas por fuera y tan completamente distintas por dentro?

—No tengo hermanos —dijo Edward secamente—. A partir de ahora, mi hermano está muerto para mí. Vete de aquí antes de que haga realidad este sentimiento.

Que Edward recordara, era la primera vez que Emmett abandonaba su actitud de gallito. Tenía el rostro crispado a causa de un sentimiento que sólo podía ser pánico.

—No estarás hablando en serio. —Se alejó de la pared y se encogió de hombros para estirarse la camisa—. ¿Adónde iré? ¿Qué haré?

—Eso no me importa.

—Pero yo... —Emmett se calló y soltó una carcajada nerviosa—. Venga, Edward, dame una oportunidad de enmendarme. Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad.

—Tú has agotado todas las oportunidades.

Emmett se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo boquiabierto.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! Quítame la mensualidad de este mes. Enciérrame en la casa. Haz lo que quieras, pero no me eches.

—Esos son castigos para niños, Emmett. —Edward hablaba con enorme dureza—. Esta vez no has robado las calabazas de un granjero ni has incendiado la cabaña de un vecino.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Edward recordó las innumerables travesuras que su hermano había hecho a lo largo de los años, la mayoría de ellas inofensivas, pero siempre con una crueldad implícita que él se había negado a ver. Sacos de excrementos empapados de queroseno que dejaba en los porches de las casas y a los que prendía fuego para que los desprevenidos habitantes salieran corriendo a apagar las llamas a pisotones. Excusados exteriores que cambiaba de sitio al anochecer para ponerlos directamente detrás de la fosa séptica, de tal manera que las personas cayeran en sus pútridos sedimentos. Travesuras inofensivas, se decía siempre Edward. Pero, en realidad, sabía que no era así.

—El daño que has causado hoy no se puede compensar con dinero, Emmett. ¿No puedes entenderlo?

La mandíbula del joven violador volvía a temblar nerviosamente.

—Pero se puede arreglar. —Alzó las manos en señal de súplica. En otra ocasión Edward quizás se hubiese compadecido de él, pero en aquel momento no sentía nada. Absolutamente nada—. Para reparar lo ocurrido, hasta me casaría con esa idiota, Edward. No tienes más que pedírmelo.

—¿Casarte con ella? Ni a un perro le desearía una suerte semejante, y mucho menos a una chica retrasada.

Tras decir estas palabras, Edward giró sobre sus talones y salió del cuarto de los arreos. Al llegar al pasillo, se detuvo un momento.

—Si no te has marchado antes de que regrese de casa de los Swan, yo mismo te entregaré a las autoridades.

—¿De casa de los Swan? ¿Para qué diablos vas a ir allí?

Sí, ¿para qué iba?

—Para tratar de reparar el daño —dijo Edward en voz baja—. Aunque sólo Dios sabe cómo. El hecho de ser un Masen no es una licencia para destruir las vidas de otras personas, Emmett. Estás acabado en esta región. Lárgate antes de que empiecen a buscarte.

Al abrigo de la escalera del alto porche que la protegía de la brisa fría de la noche, Bella se acurrucó detrás del acebo, con la espalda firmemente apretada contra los cimientos de ladrillo de la casa. «Aquí estoy a salvo». Nadie podría acercársele a hurtadillas por detrás. Ninguna mano podría cogerla de modo inesperado. Tal y como estaba, sólo podrían acercársele por delante.

Trataba de ver a través de las lágrimas calientes que anegaban sus ojos, mientras restregaba de manera compulsiva sus piernas con la tela de su camisón blanco. Sucio, pegajoso, feo. No soportaba que nadie la mirara, ni su madre, con la dolorosa tristeza que se reflejaba en sus ojos, ni su padre, con aquella violenta ira. No había hecho nada malo, nada. No obstante, la forma en que la miraban le hacía pensar todo lo contrario. Allí, en la oscuridad, no tenía que ver las expresiones acusadoras de sus rostros. Tomó aire trémulamente y lo retuvo en la garganta, para no sollozar.

Las ramas del acebo se mecían con la brisa. Los músculos del brazo y la espalda de Bella se movían nerviosamente y formaban nudos a causa de la implacable tensión que la atormentaba. La luz de la luna bañaba el jardín de enfrente con su luz plateada, dando a las sombras un perfil fantasmagórico y haciendo que todo lo inofensivo pareciera amenazador. Cuando los fuertes y sofocantes martilleos que sufría dentro de su cabeza finalmente la obligaron a respirar, aspiró profundamente, con el fin de ahogar cualquier sonido que pudiera emitir involuntariamente. Alguien podría oírla, y entonces papá iría con su correa para hacer que se callara. Ya le dolía todo el cuerpo. No creía poder soportar que le dieran una paliza, aquella noche no.

Hasta el aire que rodeaba a Bella parecía lleno de amenazas. Aunque sabía que era una tontería, alzaba permanentemente la vista, pues temía que el hombre malo que le había hecho daño saliese de la nada para abalanzarse sobre ella. Así fue como parecieron pasar las cosas aquella mañana. Ella se detuvo para mirar su imagen en el agua, cuando el rostro del hombre apareció de repente junto al suyo.

Debió abandonar su chal salir corriendo. Sólo entonces comprendió esto. Tonta, tonta, Bella. Quizá ésta fuese la razón por la que sus padres la miraban de aquella manera. Estaban enfadados porque se había quedado allí para rescatar su chal. En aquel momento le pareció que eso era lo que debía hacer. Después de todo, Jasper estaba allí. Puesto que su madre solía ir a su casa a menudo, ella se sintió segura. No había ningún motivo para que no fuese así. La gente la molestaba con frecuencia, pero nadie le había hecho nunca daño.

Hasta aquella mañana.

Bella se estremeció al rememorar el dolor. Aquel hombre. Se mordió los labios. Ya lo había visto antes. Vivía en una casa mucho más grande que la suya, aquella de la colina, con todos aquellos caballos pastando en los campos. Desde lejos, lo había visto montando su bestia. No parecía un hombre malo. No había tenido ninguna razón para pensar que le haría daño.

Podría estar allí fuera, en medio de la oscuridad. Bella quería cerrar los ojos para ahuyentar las imágenes con que la agobiaba su memoria, pero no se atrevía. Sus ojos eran su única defensa.

¿Por qué le había hecho daño de semejante manera? Esta pregunta la había estado acosando todo el día y toda la noche, y no encontraba una respuesta. Ella no había hecho nada malo, nada que pudiera hacer que se enfureciera con ella. Recordaba el brillo de sus ojos. Bonitos ojos. Eran del color del hermoso bosque que tanto amaba. Y se había reído mientras le hacía daño. Bella no creía que pudiera quitarse nunca aquellas imágenes de la cabeza.

Entrelazó las manos alrededor de sus rodillas dobladas. Le dolía el estómago, y sentía que por dentro había quedado completamente desgarrada, como en carne viva. Aunque su madre la había ayudado a lavarse para sacar todo lo pegajoso, aún se sentía muy sucia, como si el contacto de aquel hombre hubiera dejado una mancha que nunca podría quitarse. Cuando pensaba en las cosas que él le había hecho, le daban ganas de vomitar.

Un movimiento en medio de la oscuridad atrajo la atención de Bella. Se inclinó hacia adelante para echar un vistazo a través de las espinosas hojas. La imprecisa figura de un hombre a caballo subía por el camino de entrada a la casa. A medida que se acercaba, una letanía empezó a resonar dentro de su cabeza. Por favor, Señor, no permitas que sea él. Por favor, por favor, por favor. Intentó desesperadamente recordar las palabras de las oraciones que su madre le había enseñado cuando era pequeña, pero todas se confundieron en su mente. Como si las oraciones sirvieran de algo... No la habían ayudado aquella mañana.

El hombre detuvo el caballo cerca de la baranda de atar las bestias y se bajó de la silla de montar. La punta de una de sus botas de gamuza alcanzó el suelo al tiempo que mantenía el equilibrio para sacar el pie izquierdo del estribo. Vestido con pantalones de montar de media caña, de pana de color tostado, y una chaqueta de sarga gris, y con el rostro oculto por el ala de un sombrero de fieltro a juego, no era fácil identificarlo de inmediato. Alto y ancho de espaldas, tenía un físico parecido al del hombre que le había hecho daño, pero estaba vestido de una manera mucho más informal. La vuelta de sus pantalones de montar era de franela de cuadros rojos, los calcetines negros que cubrían sus musculosas pantorrillas eran de un algodón estriado bastante ordinario.

Enganchó las riendas de su caballo en la baranda y, mientras se dirigía al porche a grandes zancadas, se sacudió la crin de caballo que se aferraba a sus pantalones. Se detuvo al pie de la escalera. Bella vio su pecho expandirse mientras respiraba hondo y enderezaba los hombros, gesto que delató su nerviosismo. Acto seguido, se quitó el sombrero.

El brillo leonado de su pelo bajo la luz de la luna era inconfundible. El pánico ahuyentó de la cabeza de Bella todo pensamiento racional. Sólo con mirar aquel rostro, que se aparecería en sus pesadillas en los años venideros, olvidó sus planes de permanecer escondida con su espalda protegida por todos los lados. ¡Era él! Tenía que huir. Pero temía que la viera si se movía.

Como si hubiera sentido los ojos de Bella posándose sobre él, entrecerró los ojos ante la fuerte luz que salía de las ventanas y se vertía sobre el porche. Su mirada de color caramelo escrutó la oscuridad que envolvía a la joven, y luego se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante para mirar detenidamente a través de las hojas del acebo. La oscuridad cubría parcialmente su rostro y, cuando habló, Bella tuvo dificultad para entender sus palabras. Como si hubiera comprendido que ella no había entendido lo que le dijo, él se acercó un poco y volvió a hablar. Cuando se movió, la luz que salía de la casa iluminó sus labios, y ella pudo verlos.

—Hola.

¿Hola? Después de lo que le había hecho, Bella no podía creer que la estuviera saludando como si nada hubiese pasado. Al recordar lo rápido que podía moverse aquel hombre, y la fuerza de sus manos, sintió pánico, terror ante la posibilidad de que intentase aprisionarla de nuevo entre sus brazos. Cerró los puños en la tierra y clavó los talones en el suelo para quedar boca arriba y caminar de lado sobre sus cuatro extremidades, imitando los movimientos de los cangrejos. El silencio que le apretaba los oídos se convirtió en un tamborileo sordo cuando él alargó los brazos para separar las ramas que formaban un emparrado en torno a ella.

No, no, no. Bella casi podía sentir su peso aplastándola hasta dejarla sin aliento. Los moretones que aquel hombre le había dejado en el cuerpo palpitaban con fuerza al tiempo que el pulso se le aceleraba y hacía que la sangre le subiera a la superficie de la piel. Negó con la cabeza mientras su enorme mano se extendía hacia ella.

Arrastrándose como una loca a lo largo de los cimientos de ladrillo de la casa, ignoró el desgarrón que le hizo en el cuerpo una rama del acebo al atravesarle el camisón. Apoyándose sobre sus manos y rodillas, se abrió camino a cabezazos a través de un tramo de rosales, sin importarle que el pelo se le enganchara en las espinas. Tenía que huir antes de que la atrapara y le hiciera daño de nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a y la historia a C.A**

 **A leer!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 02**

Edward permaneció inmóvil con un pie apoyado en el último escalón del porche de los Swan. Escrutó los arbustos con la mirada para tratar de ver a la joven una vez más. El espeso follaje frustró esta tentativa. De repente, llegó a sus oídos un débil jadeo, y los arbustos empezaron a balancearse. Echando el peso de su cuerpo hacia atrás, vio una mancha blanca. Al instante ella salió de sopetón de los arbustos. Su cuerpo delgado parecía flotar sobre una nube de céfiro.

—No te haré daño, Bella. No tengas miedo. —Antes de que sus palabras se apagaran por completo, ella ya había desaparecido en el espeso soto que bordeaba el jardín—. ¡Maldición!

Convencido de que corría peligro al andar sola de noche por el bosque, Edward estuvo a punto de ir tras ella. Luego recapacitó y cambió de idea. Era evidente que creía que él era Emmett, y el terror que él le producía la haría correr con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque lograse atraparla, dudaba de que pudiera hacerle entender que no tenía la intención de hacerle daño alguno. Pobre criatura. Ya había tenido que cargar una cruz demasiado pesada en su vida antes de que Emmett le añadiese nuevas congojas. Edward no quería agravar sus problemas dándole un susto de muerte. Era muy posible que no pudiese entender lo que le había pasado aquel día, ni tampoco que era poco probable que aquello volviera a ocurrir.

Movió la cabeza con pesadumbre y siguió subiendo las escaleras. Dios santo. La sola idea de que aquella pobre criaturilla creyese que él era el violador hacía que Edward quisiera regresar corriendo a casa para darle a Emmett la paliza de su vida. Su indómita ira le hizo llamar a la puerta de los Swan con más fuerza de la que habría empleado normalmente. La sangre siempre tiraba, y por esta razón Edward no quería ver a su hermano balanceándose en el extremo de una soga. Pero, además, si atrapaban a Emmett, iba a tener muchísimos problemas.

Renee Swan, la esposa del juez, le abrió la puerta. Le sorprendió ligeramente que no hubiese sido una criada quien le hubiera hecho pasar, pero enseguida comprendió que aquella noche era excepcional en la vida de aquella familia, que eran tiempos en los que se imponían la discreción y los murmullos. Sin duda alguna, el hecho de tener una hija retrasada mental ya era lo suficientemente difícil. Si se propagaba la noticia de que habían violado a la joven, los cotilleos nunca dejarían que los Swan olvidaran lo sucedido. Sin duda, habían dado el día libre a todos los empleados para cerciorarse de que esto no ocurriese.

Edward pensó que era una pena que los Swan tuvieran que ocuparse de este tipo de asuntos en un momento semejante. Pero suponía que esto era bastante normal. A pesar de que la mayoría de la gente era bastante comprensiva cuando de deficiencias se trataba, no faltaban los individuos de mentalidad cerrada. Si bien sus padres nunca llevaban a Bella al pueblo, ni tampoco dejaban que la vieran las visitas, Edward había oído decir que algunas damas habían desairado a Renee en más de una ocasión por causa de su hija. También se rumoreaba que las otras tres hijas de los Swan rara vez iban a casa de sus padres, y que esto no se debía a la distancia, como esta familia sostenía, sino a que sus esposos no se sentían a gusto en presencia de Bella.

Aunque impecablemente arreglada, con su vestido de alpaca verde y su pelo canoso recogido en un perfecto moño en lo alto de la cabeza, Renee parecía agotada. Sus ojos azules estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. El rostro delicadamente esculpido mostraba su lividez, la piel tirante sobre los pómulos salientes, la boca finamente dibujada, fruncida y rodeada por dos grietas profundas. Se sobresaltó al verlo allí, pero logró disimular bastante bien. El único signo delator era el nervioso movimiento con el que sus dedos tiraban de la falda.

—Señor Masen. —Inclinó la cabeza al dirigirse a él. Su actitud era acartonada y formal—. ¿A qué debemos este... honor?

Pareció como si pronunciar esta última palabra le hubiera producido náuseas. Pero esto era natural. Los Masen no debían de estar en el primer lugar de sus preferencias en aquel momento. Imaginaba que su más vehemente deseo sería arrancarle los ojos con las uñas. Si Bella fuera su hija, así es como se sentiría él. Furioso. Encolerizado. Sediento de venganza.

—He venido a hablar con su esposo. —Edward casi no podía hablar—. Espero que esté en casa.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta un poco más, haciéndole señas para que pasara al recibidor, aunque con evidente renuencia. Sintiéndose como un gorgojo en un saco de harina, Edward hizo girar el sombrero en sus manos; deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no encontrarse allí en aquellos momentos. ¿Qué podía decirles a los padres de la chica a la que su hermano había violado? ¿He venido a reparar el daño? Como si esto fuera posible... Una disculpa no sería suficiente para enmendar el daño causado. Había sentido vergüenza unas cuantas veces a lo largo de su vida, pero esta ocasión se llevaba el premio.

Normalmente seguro de sí mismo y por completo ajeno a lo que los demás pensaran, Edward observó el refinado estilo del vestido de Renee Swan y deseó haberse tomado el tiempo necesario para vestirse de una manera un poco más formal. Ya era suficiente con ser el hermano de un violador, para parecer además un hombre de mal gusto.

Pero, bueno, ya era demasiado tarde. Si bien tenía la suerte de gozar de una enorme fortuna y de una casa tan grande que todo su dinero cabría en la planta baja, Edward pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo con los jornaleros, trabajando con los caballos o en el campo. Cuando hacía vida social, lo cual era bastante raro, prefería la compañía de la gente común y corriente que se ganaba la vida labrando la tierra. A menos que planeara ir al pueblo, normalmente vestía con vaqueros azules y una camisa cómoda y práctica, con el cuello abierto y remangada hasta los codos. Antes de ir a aquella casa, se había lavado y afeitado, y se había puesto pantalones de montar de media caña y una chaqueta, considerando que de esta manera estaría presentable. Con todas las preocupaciones que tenía, había olvidado que Swan era un hombre que le daba gran importancia a las apariencias. Después de haber sido juez por más de treinta años, ni siquiera tenía animales domésticos en su propiedad, y mucho menos se rebajaría a ensuciarse las manos.

—El juez está en su estudio. —La actitud de la señora Swan era perfectamente cortés, pero glacial.

Muy consciente de que ella no se había ofrecido a guardarle el sombrero, Edward la siguió hasta un pasillo largo lleno de puertas. Al llegar a mitad del corredor, ella se detuvo y dio un golpecito suave sobre una puerta de roble reluciente.

— ¿Juez? Alguien ha venido a verte.

Se oyó un gruñido indiscernible en el interior de aquella habitación. La señora Swan abrió la puerta y se apartó para que Edward pudiera entrar. Al hacerlo, se tranquilizó un poco. Era un estudio muy parecido al suyo, con sillas amplias y cómodas estratégicamente distribuidas alrededor de alfombras tejidas en colores muy vivos. Una habitación en la que un hombre podía relajarse y sentirse en casa. Libros encuadernados en piel llenaban las baldas de roble reluciente que cubrían tres paredes. La cuarta ostentaba una chimenea hecha con piedras de río. La luz del fuego parpadeaba alegremente en su interior. La única iluminación adicional provenía de las llamas de dos mecheros de gas que se encontraban sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

El juez se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, con su camisa blanca arrugada, el cuello abierto y la corbata carmesí suelta. Un hilo de humo, de olor bastante fuerte, salía de un cenicero situado cerca de su codo. Edward posó la mirada en el cigarro. Aun después de catorce años, pensaba en su padre cada vez que veía uno, y le invadía la tristeza.

—Edward —dijo Swan con cansancio—. Supongo que ya has hablado con tu hermano.

No era necesario ser clarividente para darse cuenta de que el juez esperaba que él diera todo un discurso para negar que Emmett estuviera implicado en la agresión contra su hija. Edward habría querido que así fuese.

—Sí.

Mirando detenidamente los libros que se encontraban a lo largo de una de las paredes, intentó leer sus títulos. Los dorados caracteres se desdibujaban y bailaban ante sus ojos, tan confusos como sus propios pensamientos. No sabía por dónde empezar, ni qué decir.

—Yo, esto... —Tragó saliva y se restregó la boca con el dorso de la mano. Acto seguido, se golpeó la pierna con el sombrero—. Emmett lo hizo —soltó finalmente—. He venido a ofrecerte mis disculpas por el daño que él le ha hecho a tu hija e intentar repararlo en la medida de lo posible.

El juez no dijo nada en respuesta a estas palabras.

Edward prosiguió enseguida:

—Si piensas interponer una acción judicial, yo no te lo impediré. Pero más vale que te des prisa en comunicárselo al sheriff. He echado a mi hermano de casa, y es muy probable que en este momento esté a punto de marcharse hacia algún lugar que desconozco.

Con los dos codos apoyados sobre la carpeta que se encontraba sobre su escritorio, el juez se frotó las sienes.

— ¿Interponer una acción judicial? —Soltó una carcajada amarga—. Desde luego, sería de esperar que lo hiciera. Parece ser el procedimiento más natural, ¿no es verdad? Pero en situaciones como ésta, la diferencia entre lo bueno y lo malo se vuelve borrosa. —Tras hacer esta afirmación, dejó escapar de nuevo una carcajada, pero no había alegría alguna en aquel sonido—. He sido juez durante más de la mitad de mi vida, y es la primera vez que recuerdo ver una gran zona gris entre el blanco y el negro.

El dolor que se reflejaba en la voz del juez hizo que Edward fijara su mirada en el suelo. Territorio seguro. No había ojos acusadores que lo miraran fijamente. No sabía qué decir, de manera que se refugió en el silencio.

Finalmente, el juez siguió hablando:

—Te agradezco el ofrecimiento de no impedirme interponer una acción judicial. Se trata de tu hermano, después de todo. Pero no estoy seguro de que sea necesario que te muestres tan comedido.

Obligándose a alzar la vista, Edward dijo:

—Me temo que no te entiendo.

Swan dejó caer las manos y miró a Edward a la cara.

—Sé que puede parecer cruel, pero hay muchas más cosas que tener en cuenta que el daño que se le ha hecho a Bella.

El juez empujó la silla hacia atrás y se puso de pie. Aunque era un hombre de baja estatura, tenía una presencia imponente: sus ojos eran de un penetrante color Chocolate profundo, y sus rasgos mostraban una asombrosa mezcla de carácter y fuerza. Edward siempre lo había admirado, y aplaudido la imparcialidad de sus decisiones en el tribunal. Era un hombre duro, pero justo; una persona en quien los demás confiaban instintivamente.

—El escándalo, Edward, la pesadilla de todo político. —Hablaba en voz baja—. Si se llega a saber lo que ocurrió hoy, la reacción podría ser violenta. —Parecía algo avergonzado. Metió las manos en lo más profundo de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y examinó las puntas de sus brillantísimos zapatos negros—. No sólo contra Bella, sino también contra mí y el resto de mi familia.

Edward aún estaba un poco confundido, pero se abstuvo de decirlo. Dejando escapar un suspiro, el hombre mayor se acercó al chisporroteante fuego con la mirada fija en la chimenea de piedra y actitud de abatimiento.

—Emmett debería ir a la horca por lo que le hizo a mi hija hoy. No me cabe la menor duda. Pero ¿de qué serviría? Bella ha sido violada, y yo no puedo hacer nada para resarcir el daño. Por esa razón, estoy pensando en dejar las cosas así. Como estoy seguro de que ya lo sabes, me he retirado del tribunal para probar suerte en la política municipal y posiblemente pasar luego a prestar mis servicios en algún cargo del gobierno a nivel nacional. Un escándalo de cualquier tipo podría arruinar mis planes.

Edward pensaba que el escándalo mancillaría el buen nombre de los Masen, no el de los Swan.

—Han violado a tu hija. No te pueden culpar por ello, ni tampoco imputarte responsabilidad alguna por lo sucedido. Por el contrario, el caso despertará la compasión de todos.

—Así sería en otras circunstancias. Pero nuestra Bella no es normal. No hay ninguna duda de que está tocada, mal que fue provocado por una fiebre alta en sus primeros años de infancia. Es bien sabido que, por desgracia, a la gente le gusta el cotilleo, y algunas personas han especulado sobre su tara, dando a entender que es posible que la haya heredado. —Clavó su franca e intensa mirada en Edward—. ¿Por cuántos políticos locos has votado en los últimos tiempos?

No había nada que Edward pudiera decir al respecto. Nadie podría poner en duda la cordura del juez, pero si corrían rumores de que la locura era cosa de familia, la confianza que en él tenían los votantes podría debilitarse. Todo lo que se necesitaba para arruinar sus oportunidades de ganar unas elecciones era sembrar el germen de la duda.

—Hemos intentado impedir que la gente vea a Bella para evitar las habladurías. Si la agresión de Emmett contra ella se hace pública, todos nuestros esfuerzos por mantenerla alejada de la atención general habrán sido en vano.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿quieres correr un velo sobre lo sucedido?

—Así es.

Si bien esto significaba la salvación de su hermano, Edward sintió que era una decisión equivocada, y le decepcionó que el juez la hubiera tomado. Si Emmett ya había agredido a una joven, nada podía garantizar que no hiciera lo mismo con otra. La única manera de asegurarse de que esto no sucediera era haciendo recaer sobre él todo el peso de la ley.

Cuando Edward expuso este argumento, el juez le respondió:

—La amenaza que Emmett Masen representa para la sociedad no es problema mío, ni tampoco mi responsabilidad. Tengo que pensar en mi familia y en mí, en nuestro futuro. El sueño de toda mi vida ha sido dedicarme a la política, y he trabajado a lo largo de toda mi carrera para lograr este propósito. ¿Por qué debo permitir que las acciones de tu hermano acaben con todo esto? Te reitero que no puedo dejar que estalle un escándalo; lo menos que se puede decir es que sería bastante desagradable. Aunque Bella fuese una chica normal, lo cual ya sabemos que no es, el rumor se propagaría como un fuego arrasador. En su caso, las habladurías podrían ser aún más maliciosas. No puedo correr ese riesgo. No lo haré. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Éste ha sido mi lema para la crianza de Bella, y seguirá siéndolo. Además del daño a mi reputación, también tengo que pensar en las consecuencias que esto traería para ella. Hasta el momento, los jóvenes de la región la han dejado en paz. Pero una vez que empiecen a circular rumores acerca de lo sucedido, ¿quién puede saber lo que pasaría? Retoños bastardos, y todo lo demás.

Tal razonamiento le pareció espantoso a Edward. Y sus sentimientos seguramente se transparentaron, pues la mirada del juez se endureció.

—¡Por todos los demonios! Piensa un poco, sólo un poco, Masen. Mi hija es una idiota. Toda su vida ha sido el blanco de las agresiones de los demás. ¿Por qué crees que corre a esconderse en el bosque cuando ve gente? Los niños le tiran piedras. Cada vez que se presenta la oportunidad, le hacen bromas crueles. Lo que tu hermano hizo hoy fue simplemente llevar el maltrato un paso más allá. Si se llegase a saber lo sucedido, otro joven podría pensar que puede hacer lo mismo sin que pase nada. Para poder protegerla, tendríamos que mantenerla encerrada y, en ese caso, sería mejor internarla en un hospital psiquiátrico. Mi esposa quedaría completamente destrozada si esto llegara a pasar.

A Edward no se le ocurrió nada que decir. Absolutamente nada, excepto una penosa disculpa.

—Lo siento, juez. Lo siento mucho.

El hombre mayor suspiró de nuevo, dejando entrever un increíble cansancio.

—Sí, sé que así es. Pero las disculpas no pueden enmendar lo sucedido hoy. —Como si se diera cuenta de repente de lo duras que eran estas palabras, añadió—: No lo tomes como algo personal, Edward. Es un hecho lamentable, pero real. Un hombre puede elegir a sus amigos, pero no a sus familiares.

—No.

Edward escrutó inútilmente aquella habitación con la mirada, buscando algo dentro de su cabeza, algo que pudiera hacer para arreglar las cosas. Pero no encontró nada. Ya había dicho todo lo que se había propuesto decir.

—Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer, cualquier cosa...

El juez negó con la cabeza.

—Ojalá la hubiera, hijo. Tal como están las cosas, sólo podemos rezar para que su propia cortedad la libere pronto de sus recuerdos.

Recordando la manera en que Bella se abrió camino entre los arbustos para huir de él hacía unos pocos minutos, Edward tenía motivos para preguntarse si el terror no sería más un acto reflejo que cualquier otra cosa, un sentimiento instintivo propio tanto de los idiotas como de los genios. Deseaba sinceramente que ella pudiera olvidar pronto todo aquello, pero de alguna manera dudaba de que fuera así.

Sintió la garganta seca, muy seca. El leve olor a humo procedente de la chimenea se mezclaba con el olor acre del cigarro.

—Si surge alguna complicación, por favor, déjame...

—¡Dios no lo quiera!

Edward entendía perfectamente que aquel hombre rechazara todo pensamiento relacionado con un potencial embarazo. Pero puesto que era una consecuencia natural de lo que Emmett había hecho, ninguno de ellos podía descartar esta posibilidad por completo.

—De todas maneras, por favor, ponte en contacto conmigo si surge algún problema de esa naturaleza. Estoy dispuesto a prestar ayuda en todo lo que pueda.

El juez asintió con la cabeza con una expresión de profunda tristeza en el rostro.

—Te agradezco que hayas venido. Se necesitan agallas.

Más de lo que él podría imaginarse. Edward sintió una ola de calor subiendo lentamente por su garganta. No era de las personas que bajaban la cabeza, pero quería hacerlo.

—Sabes cómo localizarme.

—Ten la seguridad de que me pondré en contacto contigo, de ser necesario.

No parecía haber nada más que decir. Edward salió de la casa con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Por increíble que pudiese parecer, Emmett había salido impune una vez más. Sabía que debería sentirse aliviado, pero no era así. No era justo que Bella fuese la única persona que tuviese que pagar por los errores que se habían cometido aquel día.

No era justo en absoluto.

* * *

Bueno, aca tienen a Renee y a Charlie algún comentario?

Queria agraceder a

Thranbely Dankworth, ire 2.0, Katie Lupin, Kelia Cullen, Lokip; lola blanchard, Sarah 1807, Tary Masen Cullen, Tereza653, y a Pili cullen por sus rr y favoritosy a todos esos lectores/as fantasmas.

Gracias,

Besos

Oly


	4. Chapter 4

**Acá va nueva actualización... si puedo subo dentro de un rato el cuarto capitulo.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia a C.A AL TERMINAR LA HISTORIA PONDRÉ EL TITULO ORIGINAL Y EL NOMBRE DE LA AUTORA COMO HAGO SIEMPRE :)**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 03**

 _Cuatro meses después…_

Sábado. 16 de agosto de 1890, apretando la frente contra sus rodillas para que su madre pudiera restregarle la espalda, Bella articuló esta palabra con sus labios exactamente como había visto a su madre pronunciarla e intentó imaginarse cómo debía sonar. Algunas palabras eran fáciles, pues ella podía recordar haberlas oído o dicho cuando era una niña. Pero sábado era más difícil. No recordaba haber oído decir esta palabra nunca en su vida. No era que importase mucho que imaginara mal los sonidos. Su madre le pegaba en la boca cada vez que ella trataba de hablar. Bella no sabía por qué, y hacía ya mucho tiempo que había dejado de preguntárselo. Las reglas que le imponían a ella eran diferentes de las que seguían todas las demás personas, y había llegado a aceptar que había muchas cosas que no le permitían hacer.

La verdad era que no le importaba. Ya no. Cuando subía al ático a jugar en su rincón secreto, podía hacer todo lo que quería. Además de sus ratones, allí arriba no había nadie que pudiera verla ni acusarla de nada. En el ático podía vestirse tan elegantemente como una dama, con las ropas viejas que sacaba de los baúles. Podía hacer reuniones para tomar el té, tal y como lo hacía su madre, y fingir que podía hablar. Algunas veces incluso se ponía a bailar. Y, cuando se aburría de hacer todo esto, podía dibujar con los lápices y los papeles que había sacado a escondidas del estudio de su padre. Se divertía mucho en el ático, y poder hacer allí todas las cosas prohibidas compensaba la pena de no poder hacerlas el resto del tiempo.

 _Sábado_. Ahora la recordaba. Bella volvió a articular silenciosamente esta palabra contra sus rodillas, y se prometió a sí misma que, la próxima vez que fuese al ático, practicaría su pronunciación frente al espejo. Cuando era más pequeña, antes de que hubiera llegado a dominar por completo la lectura de labios, creía que la palabra _sábado_ significaba «baño»; pues su madre siempre la decía con gran énfasis al meterla a empellones en la bañera. Bella ya había aprendido que sábado era el día anterior al de la misa y, como parte de los preparativos, toda la familia tenía que bañarse.

Dado que hacía mucho tiempo que a Bella no le permitían ir a la iglesia, pensaba que no era justo que tuviera que bañarse como todos los demás. A la mañana siguiente, no le permitirían ponerse un vestido bonito, tal y como siempre hacían su madre y sus tres hermanas; y, cuando llegaba la hora de ir al oficio religioso, ella tenía que quedarse en casa con los sirvientes. ¿Quién iba a darse cuenta de que sus oídos estaban limpios? ¿A quién le importaría? A ella no, desde luego.

Como si adivinara sus pensamientos, su madre la agarró del lóbulo de la oreja y le dio un fuerte tirón. Como una tortuga, Bella escondió la cabeza entre los hombros y apretó los ojos con fuerza. Odiaba aquella parte. La odiaba, la odiaba. Para lavarle las orejas, su madre siempre se envolvía la yema de un dedo en una toallita y luego se la metía en el agujero de la oreja. Aun cuando estos cuidados sólo le hacían daño en muy raras ocasiones, eran sumamente irritantes. Bella hubiese querido que le permitieran lavarse las orejas sin ayuda de nadie, pero por alguna razón su madre no creía que ella pudiera hacerlo bien. Bella había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo a no oponer resistencia. Esto sólo servía para ganarse un bofetón, y, al final, su madre le metía la toallita en la oreja de todos modos.

 _Pum, pum._ Los fuertes golpes que le dio su madre en la cabeza con los nudillos hicieron que Bella abriera los ojos. Sabiendo perfectamente qué esperaba ella que hiciera, alzó la cara y soportó con resignación la agobiante experiencia de dejar que se la lavara. Luego, obedeciendo las órdenes que su madre le dio mediante señas, se levantó, chorreando agua, para que ella pudiera restregarle el torso y las piernas. Bella conocía este ritual de memoria, y se volvió hacia uno y otro lado.

De repente, su madre dejó de restregar. Bella la miró detenidamente a través de los negros mechones mojados que caían sobre su rostro, preguntándose qué habría pasado. Los ojos azules de su madre se habían salido de las órbitas y tenía la boca abierta, como si alguien le hubiese dado un golpe que la hubiera dejado sin aliento. Bella bajó la cabeza para mirarse, esperando ver algo espantoso. Pero le pareció que todo estaba perfectamente bien. Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia su madre, interrogándola en silencio.

A manera de respuesta, los labios de su madre formaron estas palabras:

—¡Ay, Dios mío! Te estás hinchando.

 _¿Hinchando?_ Esta era una palabra que Bella no conocía. Mientras se esforzaba por repetirla en su cabeza y establecer su posible significado, vio que su madre le estaba mirando fijamente el vientre. Avergonzada, Bella intentó meter barriga para ocultar la ligera protuberancia. Últimamente había notado que la cintura le estaba creciendo mucho, y aquella misma tarde había decidido empezar a comer menos. Como pasaba tanto tiempo deambulando por el bosque, había observado con mucha frecuencia a los animales salvajes preparándose para invernar, y dedujo por sí misma que comer demasiado hacía que las criaturas engordaran. Supuso que había estado cogiendo demasiadas galletas de la cocina.

Bella pensaba que su protuberante vientre era un problema de poca importancia, algo que podría remediar con facilidad. Pero su madre parecía creer que era mucho más grave. Después de mirarla fijamente durante un momento, dejó caer la toallita mojada al suelo y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Por los movimientos bruscos de sus hombros, Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba sollozando. No sabía qué hacer, y, antes de que se le ocurriera algo, su padre irrumpió en la habitación, con los faldones de la camisa de dormir ondeando alrededor de sus velludos tobillos.

Bella cubrió con sus manos cruzadas el punto de unión de sus muslos y volvió a meterse en el agua. Su padre nunca entraba en su dormitorio cuando se estaba bañando.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —preguntó.

Bella clavó la mirada en su madre, esperando ver en sus labios la respuesta a esta pregunta. Pero las manos de ella seguían cubriendo su rostro. Lo que le dijo a su padre, fuera lo que fuese, lo hizo palidecer. Él volvió sus afligidos ojos azules hacia Bella.

—¡Dios mío, eso no puede ser!

Se dirigió lentamente hacia la bañera. Agarrando el brazo de Bella con fuerza, la obligó a ponerse de pie. Ella no recordaba cuál fue la última vez que su padre la vio desnuda, y la invadió una horrible sensación de rubor. Se inclinó hacia adelante y volvió a cubrir con las manos sus partes íntimas. Su padre la sacudió con fuerza. Ella alzó la vista justo a tiempo para verlo decir:

—¡Basta ya! Enderézate, mujer, para poder verte bien.

Bella no quería que la mirara, pero esto fue precisamente lo que él hizo. La desgraciada joven agradeció que esta humillación hubiera durado apenas un instante. Su padre le soltó el brazo enseguida y, llevándose una mano a los ojos, giró sobre los talones para alejarse. Cada vez más alarmada por el comportamiento de sus padres, Bella sujetó su vientre con las dos manos. Rara vez había visto a sus padres tan alterados. ¡No podía estar tan gorda!

Mirando por encima de su hombro, el padre de Bella dijo algo que ella no logró entender. Su madre se secó las mejillas con manos temblorosas. Luego, levantó la toalla, haciéndole señas a Bella para que saliera de la bañera. Temblando, ella se metió en los cálidos pliegues del paño y envolvió con él su cuerpo. Su madre señaló el camisón limpio que había dejado para ella sobre la cama. Luego, a todas luces esperando que Bella se secara y vistiera sola, salió rápidamente del dormitorio.

Después de ponerse el camisón, Bella se dirigió con sigilo a la puerta y la abrió ligeramente. Sintió las vibraciones de los pasos de su padre en el suelo antes de verlo acercarse por el pasillo. Para su gran sorpresa, se había puesto la ropa de nuevo y estaba abotonándose la camisa precipitadamente. Los cordones de sus zapatos se arrastraban por el suelo, pero al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que había olvidado atarlos. Lo miró bajar las escaleras. Un momento después, sintió las paredes temblar cuando, al salir, el juez cerró la puerta principal de un portazo.

Bella no podía imaginar adonde se dirigía. Los sábados por la noche siempre se acostaba temprano y leía en la cama hasta quedarse dormido. Que ella recordara, nunca había salido de casa después de haberse retirado a sus aposentos, a menos que hubiera pasado algo grave.

Temerosa de que su madre la sorprendiera espiando, cerró la puerta con cuidado. Apretando la espalda contra la madera, se rodeó la cintura con los brazos y repasó todo lo que había sucedido. No era posible que sus padres estuvieran así de alterados sólo porque su vientre estaba creciendo.

Sin poder entender lo que estaba pasando, apagó las lámparas e, iluminada por el agonizante brillo de las mechas, corrió a meterse en la cama. Aunque era una cálida noche de verano, las sábanas estaban frías. Se puso a temblar y se acurrucó bajo el edredón. Cuando la oscuridad se adueñó de la habitación, cerró los ojos, resuelta a quedarse dormida. El enfado de su padre, fuesen cuales fuesen sus motivos, no era asunto suyo. ¡No era posible! Muchas personas estaban más gordas que ella, y nadie se sulfuraba tanto por ello.

Edward tomó un sorbo de coñac, saboreándolo lentamente. Aquél era su momento preferido de la noche: ya había terminado la jornada laboral, había cenado, y las tranquilas horas que antecedían el momento de acostarse se extendían delante de él. El fuego crepitaba alegremente. Sus llamas de color ámbar y casi todo el calor que despedían ascendían precipitadamente por el tiro abierto de la chimenea. Sin importar que fuese invierno o verano, a Edward siempre le gustaba encender un fuego por las noches, para calentarse durante los meses fríos o para mejorar su disposición de ánimo cuando las temperaturas alcanzaban extremos sofocantes. Las llamas emitían muy poco calor, pero su apacible resplandor parpadeaba tranquilizadoramente hasta en los más remotos rincones de su estudio.

Después de hacer un poco de trabajo administrativo, esperaba poder dedicarse a sus lecturas. Los periódicos de Portland de toda la semana se encontraban amontonados junto a su silla. Ninguno de ellos había sido siquiera desdoblado. Tanto en el criadero de caballos como en la cantera, la primavera y el verano eran las épocas del año de mayor trabajo: empezaban con la temporada de partos y terminaban en septiembre, en el tiempo de cosecha. Entremedias, las agitadas semanas transcurrían entre infinidad de trabajos agotadores: entregar pedidos de piedra triturada, ocuparse de las yeguas durante el parto, cuidar los potros, labrar los campos, y además sembrar y regar. Las faenas parecían no tener fin, y las horas de descanso eran escasas. Las raras ocasiones en las que tenía un poco de tiempo libre, normalmente las pasaba en la cantera hablando con su capataz.

Tras estirar sus largas piernas, Edward cruzó los tobillos. Deleitándose con el resplandor del fuego, se sintió perezoso en grado sumo. El sopor se deslizó sobre él como un edredón sedoso, y se permitió cerrar los ojos, sosteniendo la copa de coñac en su mano ahuecada, contra el pecho.

—Señor...

Al oír la voz del mayordomo, Edward se incorporó sobresaltado. Derramó un poco de coñac sobre su camisa, y maldijo entre dientes.

—Siento tener que molestarlo, señor, pero Charlie Swan se encuentra en el recibidor, e insiste en que tiene que verlo para tratar con usted un asunto de suma urgencia.

Edward puso la copa de coñac sobre la mesa de mármol que se encontraba junto a la silla y se frotó la cara con las manos. ¿Swan? Le echó un vistazo al reloj de la chimenea y vio que apenas eran las siete y diez. Sacudiéndose para quitarse el sopor, se puso de pie y empezó a meterse la camisa dentro del pantalón.

—Hazlo pasar, Carlisle.

Con los faldones negros de su chaqueta flotando detrás de él, el mayordomo giró sobre los talones y salió del estudio. Un momento después, la reluciente puerta de caoba se abrió de nuevo y Swan entró en la habitación. Con sólo echarle un vistazo, Edward supo que algo había pasado. El cordón del zapato izquierdo del juez estaba desatado, su calcetín derecho arrugado alrededor del tobillo y la pernera del pantalón metida en él. La camisa estaba bien abotonada, pero sólo uno de sus faldones se encontraba dentro del pantalón.

—Dios mío, ¿qué ha pasado, juez?

El hombre mayor se fue derechito al aparador, andando a zancadas hasta atrapar con una mano la botella de coñac. Sin siquiera pedir permiso, se sirvió una generosa cantidad de licor en una copa y se la bebió de un trago. Dado que el juez sólo había ido a su casa una vez —la noche en que violaron a su hija—, a Edward le pareció que su comportamiento era bastante extraño, por no decir otra cosa. Se quedó mirando al hombre con cara de asombro mientras se servía más coñac.

Después de beberse otro trago, finalmente se volvió hacia Edward.

—Está embarazada.

Estas palabras cogieron a Edward completamente desprevenido. Habían pasado cuatro meses sin que tuviera noticia alguna de los Swan, y pensó que ya no había ninguna posibilidad de que la joven estuviese encinta. Se le doblaron las rodillas y tuvo grandes dificultades para llegar a su silla. Los ojos le escocían, y la conmoción le paralizó la garganta. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar fijamente al hombre mayor. Después de unos segundos que se le hicieron infinitamente largos, dijo al fin:

—¿Y ahora te has dado cuenta de ello?

El juez agitó la mano, derramando sin querer un poco de licor. Sin embargo, no pareció notar que había dejado caer coñac sobre la alfombra persa.

—Su madre no me había dicho nada. —Dejó de hablar y cerró los ojos por un momento—. Ella esperaba que la interrupción de su flujo menstrual no significara nada. —Abrió los ojos para clavar en Edward una mirada de angustia—. Estaba equivocada. Bella está encinta, no cabe la menor duda.

Edward se dejó caer en su silla.

—¡Maldición!

—Ahora el asunto es qué vamos a hacer. Creo que el embarazo está demasiado avanzado para interrumpirlo sin poner en peligro su vida.

Edward sabía que había algunos médicos de dudosa reputación que, por una suma considerable de dinero, hacían esa clase de cosas; pero la sola idea le asqueaba. ¿Matar al hijo de su hermano? ¿A su propio sobrino o sobrina? Aunque todavía fuese posible interrumpir el embarazo, él no lo permitiría. Para él, los niños eran un sueño inalcanzable y un tesoro sin precio.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, el juez se bebió rápidamente el resto del coñac y dijo con voz trémula:

—Mi Bella no puede criar a un niño, Masen, y mi esposa y yo ya estamos demasiado viejos para asumir una responsabilidad semejante. Seremos unos viejos estúpidos antes de que él alcance la mayoría de edad. —Negó con la cabeza—. Si su embarazo no estuviese tan avanzado, haría que mi hija lo interrumpiese sin pestañear. Quizás ésta sea la razón por la que Renee no quiso contarme lo que estaba pasando.

—Estás olvidando mi responsabilidad en todo este asunto. ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que yo podría estar dispuesto a criar a ese niño?

—Ésa no es una alternativa.

—¿Por qué diablos no ha de serlo? ¿A causa de tu carrera política? —Edward, furioso, había alzado la voz—. Hay muchas maneras de evitar un escándalo, Swan. —Aunque era muy difícil para él confesarlo, Edward sabía que no era el momento de andar con rodeos—. Estoy seguro de que has oído los rumores que circulan por ahí acerca de mi esterilidad. Pues son ciertos. Sufrí paperas cuando tenía poco más de veinte años. —Para fingir una tranquilidad que no sentía en absoluto, Edward se encogió de hombros—. Como no puedo engendrar hijos, no tengo ninguna intención de contraer matrimonio. Si no hay otra solución, estaría dispuesto a casarme con Bella y a asegurar que ese niño es mío.

El juez negó vehementemente con la cabeza. Edward se apresuró a defender su propuesta.

—Además de los jóvenes que presenciaron la violación, y dudo de que ellos se atrevan a hablar, nadie sabrá que esa criatura no es mía. Debido al mal que sufre Bella, es muy posible que se especule sobre la razón que me llevó a casarme con ella, pero esto sólo me perjudicaría a mí, no a ti. Después de un periodo de tiempo razonable, yo podría alegar diferencias insalvables y pedir el divorcio. Bella podría regresar a casa para estar junto a su madre. Esta sería la solución perfecta para todos. Estamos hablando del hijo de mi hermano, después de todo. Tengo la responsabilidad de procurar su bienestar, y también el de Bella.

—No.

Tras pronunciar su veredicto, el juez puso la copa sobre el aparador. Como un ciego, se dirigió a la chimenea, buscando con las manos los espaldares de las sillas que se encontraban en su camino para apoyarse en ellos. Al llegar a la chimenea, se agarró a la repisa y apretó la frente contra la dura piedra. Edward se quedó conmocionado al oír a aquel hombre sollozar.

—Si alguna vez le cuentas algo de esto a alguien —dijo Swan con voz entrecortada—, estaré perdido. Jura que nada de lo que te diga saldrá de esta habitación.

Edward le echó un vistazo a la puerta para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien cerrada.

—Desde luego que te doy mi palabra.

—Sé qué piensas que soy un cabrón despiadado por desear que pudiéramos deshacernos de esa criatura, pero tú no conoces todos los hechos. Nuestra Bella... —Se interrumpió y dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado—. Bueno, tú ya habrás oído la historia acerca de la fiebre que la atacó en su infancia y que afectó a su salud mental.

—Sí.

El juez se frotó la mejilla con el hombro de su chaqueta.

—Le dio una fiebre muy alta. Eso no es mentira. Cuando tenía cinco o seis años, poco más o menos, y su rareza empezó después de eso. Comenzó despacio, y fue empeorando progresivamente con el paso del tiempo, hasta que se convirtió en lo que es ahora.

Edward no sabía qué decir, ni tampoco si el juez esperaba algún tipo de respuesta.

—El caso es que no estoy completamente seguro de que la fiebre haya sido la causa de su mal —prosiguió él—. Renee insiste en que sí lo fue. Y, dado que el hecho de difundir esta historia ha permitido que nuestra hija se quede en casa sin perjudicar demasiado a la familia, yo he fingido creer lo mismo. Pero la verdad es que uno de los tíos de Renee se volvió loco. Loco de atar. Su desequilibrio mental empezó en la niñez, tal y como el de Bella, y fue empeorando progresivamente hasta que tuvo que ser controlado físicamente e ingresado en un hospital psiquiátrico.

Edward apretó los dientes. No quería oír aquella historia.

El juez se enderezó lentamente y se volvió hacia él. Las lágrimas hacían brillar sus ojos azules y su rostro estaba muy pálido.

—Hasta ahora, la verdad no era tan importante. Yo estaba a la expectativa y rogaba porque Bella no empeorara tanto como para que yo me viera obligado a mandarla a un hospital psiquiátrico. Esto acabaría con su madre. Incluso los mejores hospitales son lugares absolutamente espantosos.

Edward también había oído toda clase de historias al respecto. El juez alzó las manos.

—Pero ahora... bueno, no puedo seguir enterrando la cabeza en la arena, y menos aún cuando hay un niño de por medio. El mal de Bella podría ser hereditario. Sabiendo esto, no puedo permitir que ni tú ni cualquier otra persona adopte a su hijo. Él también podría volverse loco en unos pocos años.

Edward bajó la vista, avergonzado hasta la médula de no expresar ninguna objeción. Loco. Dios santo. Ni siquiera él querría correr el riesgo de tener que cargar con un niño así.

—Ahora entiendes el problema.

Edward se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar inquieto de un lado para otro. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Emmett estuviera allí en aquel momento para presenciar el dolor tan grande que había ocasionado, no sólo a Bella, sino también a todos sus allegados.

El juez se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—Tal y como veo las cosas, sólo tengo una opción: sacar a Bella de casa hasta que nazca el niño y lo podamos llevar a un orfanato. Yo me ocuparé de que las personas a su cargo entiendan que nunca debe ser entregado en adopción.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. Él también pensaba que ésta era la única alternativa.

—¿Adonde mandarás a Bella? ¿Tienes parientes que puedan recibirla?

El juez negó con la cabeza.

—Dos tías ancianas que ya están demasiado achacosas para poder ayudar. Mis hermanos murieron de gripe en los años setenta, y Renee fue hija única, concebida en el momento en que se produjo un cambio en la vida de su madre al pensar que había quedado estéril. Por causa de lo sucedido con el tío, sus padres pensaron que lo mejor sería no tener más hijos, pues temían que la locura pudiera ser hereditaria.

A la luz de esta historia, Edward se moría de ganas de saber por qué el juez y la señora Swan habían tenido cuatro hijas, pero se abstuvo de preguntar. Después de todo, eso no era asunto suyo.

—¿Entonces tendrás que llevar a Bella a algún tipo de residencia?

—Sí, y es justamente para eso para lo que te necesito. Requiero un poco de ayuda económica. Cuidar de ella será caro, especialmente durante un periodo de tiempo tan largo.

—Dime cuánto necesitas. Te dije desde un principio que estaba dispuesto a ayudar en todo lo que fuese posible, y lo dije en serio. Sabes bien que el dinero no es un problema para mí, y pagaré con gusto todos los gastos.

El juez se frotó la cara con una mano.

—Yo tengo una posición desahogada, pero, contrariamente a lo que la gente cree, mis recursos económicos no son inagotables.

Sintiendo gran compasión por aquel hombre, derrotado y viejo, Edward lo cogió del hombro.

—Charlie, no quisiera poner en duda tu criterio, pero ¿no sería aconsejable dejar que el doctor Gerandy confirmara el embarazo de Bella para no actuar precipitadamente?

—Está embarazada, sin duda alguna. La barriga ya ha empezado a crecerle.

Edward recordó que infinidad de veces había pensado que una yegua estaba preñada, y que luego descubría que se había equivocado.

—A veces, las apariencias engañan. Créeme. Podríamos estar dejándonos llevar por el pánico sin motivo alguno. Existe la posibilidad de que la chica esté engordando un poco, y nada más.

—Cómo me gustaría que ése fuese el caso. Dios mío, ojalá fuera así.

Edward compartía ese sentir. Sería mejor para todos que Bella no estuviese esperando un hijo de Emmett, especialmente para el bebé. Un orfanato. La sola idea de que metieran en una institución como ésta a un niño que era de su propia sangre y que prohibieran su adopción lo afligía enormemente.

El juez se puso de pie y respiró hondo.

—Muy bien, supongo que lo mejor será que vaya a buscar al doctor Gerandy.

—¿Esta misma noche?

Edward no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Le parecía que el juez debería esperar hasta el día siguiente para llamar al médico, al menos por el bien de Bella.

—Renee está muy alterada. Quiero resolver esto lo más pronto posible.

—Entiendo.

—A propósito de Renee... —El juez pasó un dedo debajo del cuello de su camisa, a todas luces incómodo por lo que iba a decir—. Te agradecería que no mencionaras nada de lo que hemos hablado esta noche delante de ella. Me refiero a lo de su tío. Yo, esto... bueno, puedes imaginar que, en fin... la locura de su familia es un tema del que preferimos no hablar.

¿Era un tema del que preferían no hablar? Teniendo en cuenta que su hija podría estar loca, a Edward le pareció que esto era sumamente extraño.

* * *

USTEDES DIRÁN QUE LES PARECIÓ. SUBO OTRO CAPITULO?

BESOS

OLY


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola acá de nuevo.**

 **Lamento la demora, estuve desde el domingo sin internet, la placa de no se que cosa fue asesinada por una tormenta eléctrica mientras trataba de subir este capitulo jajajajajajaja! y recién hoy me arreglaron la compu pero no quiero aburrir les dejo el capitulo.**

 **A leer!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 04**

Haciendo todo lo posible por ocultar su enfado, Daniel Gerandy se sentó con cuidado en el borde de la cama de Bella Swan y la cogió de la mano. El recelo que se reflejaba en sus grandes ojos azules hizo que a él se le encogiera el corazón. Aquella era al menos la vigésima vez, desde que Edward Masen lo fue a buscar al pueblo, que había tenido que tragarse la ira que sentía contra sus padres. No podía entender cómo dos personas tan buenas y caritativas como Charlie y Renee podían darle un trato tan insensible a su hija menor. Si era verdad que la joven estaba embarazada, su estado no cambiaría de un día para otro. Pero habían insistido en la necesidad de confirmar sus sospechas aquella misma noche.

El Dr. Gerandy no era partidario de asustar a sus pacientes, y no había la menor duda de que Bella le tenía miedo. No era de extrañar. No la había atendido más de una docena de veces en toda su vida; sólo en una ocasión desde aquella fiebre que le afectó a su salud mental, y él era prácticamente un desconocido para ella. Ahora se encontraba en su habitación, sacándola de un sueño profundo para examinarla. Renee montaba guardia detrás de él, retorciéndose las manos, gimiendo y llorando. Esto bastaba para aterrorizar a la joven. Para colmo de males, Charlie estaba al otro lado de la habitación, marcando un sendero con sus pisadas en el reluciente suelo de parqué. A pesar de ser dos personas tan inteligentes, no parecían tener ningún sentido común.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó Charlie con impaciencia—. ¿Está embarazada o no?

Ya era suficiente. Daniel se levantó de la cama y se irguió cuan alto era, lo que en realidad no era mucho. Lanzándole una mirada hostil a la consternada pareja, espetó:

—¡Salid de la habitación! Aún no la he examinado y no pienso hacerlo en estas condiciones.

Renee se sobresaltó. Charlie se detuvo tras girar sobre sus talones y clavó en él una mirada de asombro.

—Estáis alterando a la chica —dijo el dr. con más delicadeza—. Os ruego que esperéis en el pasillo. Cuando tenga un diagnóstico, os llamaré.

—¡Pues, vaya! —exclamó Renee indignada.

En aquel momento, a Daniel no le importó haber ofendido a Renee Swan. La mujer estaba agotando su paciencia, y esto era lo único que podía hacer para no verse obligado a atarla con una cuerda. Retrasada o no, Bella tenía sentimientos, y su madre, más que nadie, debería saberlo. Había sido violada, nada menos, ¿y nadie había llamado a Daniel para que fuera a examinarla? Renee debió haber sabido en aquel entonces que era posible que la joven presentara una hemorragia interna o, por ejemplo, que hubiera contraído una infección. No obstante, en aquella oportunidad no lo llevaron a la casa. Era casi como si Renee tuviera miedo de que él examinara a Bella, como si temiera su diagnóstico. ¿Por qué? Ésta era precisamente la pregunta que se hacía, y Daniel no tenía una respuesta.

Después de acompañarlos hasta la puerta, Daniel suspiró y se volvió hacia Bella. La muchacha lo estaba mirando nerviosa, con los ojos como platos. Haciendo todo lo posible por parecer inofensivo, se dirigió lentamente a la cama. Volvió a sentarse en el borde del colchón, la cogió de la mano de nuevo y le dio una palmadita afectuosa.

—¿Te acuerdas de mí, Bella? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Sin dejar de mirar fijamente su boca, ella metió la barbilla y se frotó la cara contra el hombro de su camisón. El doctor contempló sus rasgos finamente cincelados, pensando que era una pena que una fiebre la hubiese dejado incapacitada. Si bien las demás Swan estaban casadas y, debido a las largas distancias que tenían que recorrer, rara vez iban a casa de sus padres, Gerandy recordaba con toda claridad sus rostros. Sin lugar a dudas, Bella era la más bonita de las cuatro hermanas. Pero, desde luego, era preciso mirarla detenidamente para darse cuenta de ello. Tenía una melena de pelo caoba extraordinariamente tupida, cuyos sedosos rizos se arremolinaban en desorden alrededor de la cara, prácticamente ocultando un rostro que era casi tan perfecto como un camafeo. Su madre no invertía mucho dinero en ropa para la joven, posiblemente porque estropeaba todas sus prendas corriendo por las montañas. Como consecuencia de esto, Bella andaba por ahí con vestidos humildes y poco favorecedores, hechos con telas de mala calidad. Para colmo, nadie se había tomado la molestia de enseñarle cómo alternar en sociedad. Para ser justos con los Swan, era muy posible que ella fuese incapaz de aprender; pero, aun así, Daniel pensaba que era una pena que no hubieran intentado al menos pulirla un poco. En aquellas condiciones, sus modales y su comportamiento eran los de una niña de seis años.

—Cuando eras muy pequeña, yo solía esconder caramelos en mis bolsillos cuando venía a verte, pero no creo que puedas recordar nada de esto.

Ella enseguida dirigió la mirada hacia el bolsillo superior de su chaqueta. Cogiendo la solapa, El doctor vació el compartimento interior, contento de llevar siempre consigo manjares que le permitían ganarse a sus pacientes de menor edad. Inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, soltó su pequeña mano.

—Venga, coge todos los que quieras.

Sus cejas finamente arqueadas se juntaron para fruncir el ceño. En lugar de tratar de coger las golosinas, ella se puso una mano sobre el vientre y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—¿No te apetecen los caramelos, eh? —Con cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco, Daniel retiró el edredón y puso una mano junto a la de ella sobre su vientre—. ¿Tienes dolor de tripas?

La masajeó suavemente con sus manos expertas. Tal y como sus padres le habían advertido, su vientre estaba levemente abultado. Examinó con cuidado la hinchazón. Luego, volvió a cubrir a la joven hasta la cintura con el edredón y le sonrió.

—Todo parece estar bien.

La desconfianza que se reflejaba en sus ojos le reveló a medico que, a menos que se mostrase comedido, sería casi imposible hacerle un examen interno. Sin desanimarse, se inclinó para abrir su maletín negro y sacar el estetoscopio. Habiendo trabajado en esta profesión durante más de cuarenta años, se había convertido en todo un experto en tratar a los pacientes tímidos. Después de meter el diafragma del estetoscopio entre sus manos ahuecadas para calentarlo, lo puso un poco más abajo de la clavícula de Bella e hizo gran alarde de lo bonito que era escuchar su corazón. Al mismo tiempo, pegó las palmas de las manos contra el pecho de ella con todo cuidado. Al advertir que no protestaba, bajó el instrumento un poco más, y siguió bajándolo hasta ponerlo sobre uno de sus pequeños senos. Mientras fingía estar escuchando, palpó la zona rápidamente. Se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando ella hizo un gesto de dolor, y percibió lo hinchada que estaba.

Sin hacer un examen meticuloso, no podía estar absolutamente seguro de que la chica estuviese embarazada, pero la distensión de su abdomen y la sensibilidad de sus senos eran dos señales rotundas. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras guardaba el estetoscopio en el maletín. Dado que ella había dejado de menstruar, estaba casi completamente seguro de que sus padres habían hecho un diagnóstico correcto. No le entusiasmaba la idea de comunicarles la noticia. Sin duda alguna, Renee gritaría y se lamentaría, lo cual sólo lograría asustar aún más a la joven.

Poniéndose derecho, contempló a Bella con una mirada triste. Se preguntó qué sería de ella. En el mejor de los casos, terminaría en una residencia de madres solteras. Probablemente pasaría una temporada de pesadilla en un hospital psiquiátrico, posibilidad que le partía el alma. Ella era una criaturilla salvaje, acostumbrada a correr libremente por el bosque. Sería muy duro que la encerrasen en algún sitio, cualquiera que fuese, sobre todo cuando nadie podría hacerle entender que sería sólo por unos pocos meses.

Llevado por un impulso, le apartó el pelo de la cara afectuosamente. La belleza de sus rasgos delicados lo dejó sin aliento. Sacó un caramelo del bolsillo superior de su chaqueta y se lo metió en la mano.

—Quizá te apetezca un caramelo por la mañana, ¿verdad?

Mucho después de que el doctor apagara la lámpara y saliera de su dormitorio, Bella permanecía inmóvil sobre su cama, mirando fijamente las sombras proyectadas en el techo. El caramelo ya empezaba a derretirse en su mano, y estaba bastante pegajoso. Recordaba vagamente las ocasiones en que el médico había ido a verla cuando era pequeña. Su pelo era negro en aquel entonces, no gris como ahora, y su cara no estaba tan arrugada. Pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía recordar que le llevara caramelos. No entendía por qué lo había hecho aquella noche. Había advertido la expresión de inquietud en su rostro al palparle el vientre. Si todo el mundo estaba tan preocupado por su gordura, ¿por qué le llevaba él una golosina que la haría engordar aún más?

Se respiraba algo extraño en el ambiente aquella noche, como suele suceder justo antes de una tormenta eléctrica. De vez en cuando sentía vibraciones que emanaban del suelo y se preguntaba qué las estaría ocasionando. ¿Puertas que se abrían y cerraban? ¿Pasos? Quería salir a hurtadillas de su habitación y asomarse al barandal para ver qué estaba pasando abajo, pero tenía miedo de que su madre la pillara. A veces, Bella podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo sin meterse en líos, pero intuía que aquella noche no era como las demás.

Se puso de lado y dejó el caramelo en la mesita de noche. Luego, se lamió la palma de la mano para limpiarla, deleitándose con el sabor dulce y esperando que una cantidad tan pequeña de azúcar no la hiciese engordar aún más. Nunca había visto a sus padres tan alterados, ni siquiera la vez aquella en que se dirigió corriendo al altar de la iglesia para tocar el órgano.

Somnolienta, Bella se cubrió con el edredón hasta la barbilla y cerró los ojos. Juró que al día siguiente sólo comería algo ligero en el desayuno y en la cena. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaría delgada de nuevo y sus padres dejarían de mirarla con tanta tristeza.

Edward tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y la voz chillona de Renee Swan hacía que el dolor se agudizara detrás de sus ojos. Se sentó frente a la chimenea del despacho del juez, deseando encontrarse muy lejos de allí. Las lágrimas de una mujer lo ponían siempre muy nervioso, posiblemente debido a que había convivido con muy pocas a lo largo de su vida. Esme, su ama de llaves, una empleada incondicional de cincuenta y tres años de edad, no era muy dada a lloriquear delante de otras personas; y no tenía más que un vago recuerdo de su madrastra, Alicie.

—Por favor, Charlie —suplicó Renee—, déjame cuidar de ella aquí. No entenderá por qué la enviamos a un lugar extraño para vivir con gente que no conoce.

El juez se pasó la mano por su escaso pelo y lanzó una mirada nerviosa al doctor Gerandy.

—Dr. diga algo.

El médico se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Renee tiene toda la razón. La chica no lo entenderá, y seguro que le va a afectar mucho, y para mal, que unos desconocidos cuiden de ella.

El juez se echó las manos a la cabeza en un evidente gesto de impaciencia.

—¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Daniel se frotó la barbilla.

—¿No es posible dejarla en casa?

—¿Y el escándalo? —gritó el juez.

—Ah, sí, el escándalo.

El tono de voz del médico revelaba con toda claridad que no veía con simpatía la obsesión del juez por su carrera política. Edward compartía este sentimiento. Si Bella fuese su hija, su bienestar sería lo más importante para él; su carrera profesional sólo ocuparía un segundo lugar.

—Yo podría intentar encontrar un hogar adecuado para Bella no muy lejos de aquí —propuso Edward.

Renee se volvió hacia él con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Edward se levantó de su silla y apoyó un brazo en la repisa de la chimenea.

—Lo ideal sería dar con una mujer que fuese como una especie de abuela y que estuviese dispuesta a cuidar de ella durante todo el embarazo. Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar a alguien así si nos empeñamos en ello. —Para hacer hincapié en su argumento, levantó las manos—. La chica sólo lleva cuatro meses de embarazo. Disponemos aún de un poco de tiempo. —Miró intensamente a Renee—. En cuanto al hecho de que el cambio de residencia la afecte y confunda aún más, no hay ningún motivo para que tú no puedas acompañarla o quedarte con ella hasta que se haya adaptado a la nueva casa.

Renee se llevó una mano al cuello. Miró al juez en busca de su aprobación.

—¿Podríamos hacer eso, querido?

Swan asintió con la cabeza.

—No veo por qué no. Lo difícil será encontrar a una mujer así. —Dirigió una mirada esperanzadora a Edward—. Si lo logramos, sería ideal: la mejor solución a todos nuestros problemas.

Sintiéndose inmensamente culpable, pues su hermano había causado todos aquellos trastornos, Edward respondió.

—Déjamelo a mí. Como me dedico al comercio de caballos, conozco a gente en otros pueblos. Empezaré mañana mismo a escribir cartas haciendo averiguaciones al respecto y las echaré al correo el lunes. Es posible que cueste un poco de tiempo, pero encontraremos a alguien que acoja a Bella.

Renee se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo y se deshizo en lágrimas una vez más. Aunque compadecía a la mujer, Edward estaba ansioso por salir de allí. Aseguró una vez más a los Swan que empezaría a hacer averiguaciones a la mañana siguiente, salió al pasillo y se fue derecho al recibidor. Sólo cuando estaba en el porche se dio cuenta de que el Doctor le estaba pisando los talones.

—¡Qué situación tan terrible! —observó Daniel Gerandy.

Para Edward, decir que era una situación terrible era quedarse corto. No podía olvidar ni por un instante que Emmett era el responsable de todo aquello.

—Sí, así es. Sólo Dios sabe cuánto desearía poder enmendar el daño causado, pero no puedo hacerlo.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras de la entrada principal, el doctor se quitó la chaqueta, la enganchó en su dedo pulgar y la echó encima de uno de sus hombros.

—Hace mucho calor esta noche, ¿no es verdad? Estaba a punto de asfixiarme allí dentro.

Acostumbrado a trabajar al aire libre, soportando el calor del día, Edward no había advertido cuan cargado estaba el ambiente. Alzó la vista para mirar el cielo iluminado por la luz de las estrellas.

—Nos vendría bien que lloviera un poco.

—¡Cómo son las cosas! Durante todo el invierno no hacemos más que quejarnos de las lluvias, y a mediados de agosto empezamos a rezar para que caiga un aguacero.

Edward se detuvo junto a su caballo al llegar a la baranda para atar las bestias.

—La naturaleza humana es contradictoria.

Gerandy dirigió la mirada hacia la casa.

—No me estás diciendo nada que ya no sepa. Esa familia es todo un enigma, es la pura realidad.

Edward creyó que el doctor se estaba refiriendo a la obsesión del juez con su carrera política.

—No siempre es posible entender las prioridades de las demás personas.

—Es verdad. —El médico entornó los ojos para observar a Edward con la escasa luz proveniente de la luna—. Tú eres un buen ejemplo. Te consideraba un hombre listo, siempre al acecho de las oportunidades. Ahora se te presenta una, y la estás dejando pasar.

—¿Cómo dices?

—La pequeña Bella es una chica de buena cuna y todo eso —aclaró el doctor—. Tú, por otra parte, ya estás a punto de cumplir treinta años, aún no te has casado y estás convencido de que no puedes tener hijos. Pensé que no dejarías pasar la oportunidad de casarte con esa muchacha y que reivindicarías como tuyo al hijo de Emmett. Después de todo, ese niño llevará tu sangre, pues es el hijo de tu hermano.

Edward apartó la mirada, porque en el fondo entendía perfectamente el punto de vista del doctor. No podía darle a conocer el motivo de su decisión, pues le había prometido a Swan que no le contaría a nadie lo que le había revelado.

—Pues así son las cosas, doctor. Aunque es verdad que deseo ardientemente un hijo, tengo mis motivos para vacilar.

Gerandy dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Te refieres al tío loco de Renee? —El médico rodeó la baranda para atar a los animales con el fin de acercarse a su caballo. Después de ajustar la cincha, miró a Edward por encima de la silla de montar—. Sí, desde luego, no puedes referirte a otra cosa. Yo también he oído esa historia. Pero te digo una cosa, Edward, esa chica no está loca. Yo estuve con Renee cuando Bella nació, y también atendí a la niña en sus primeros años de vida. Ella estaba perfectamente bien hasta que le dio esa fiebre. Esa chica no tiene nada que pueda transmitir a sus hijos. Yo te lo garantizo.

Edward agarró con tal fuerza la baranda que le dolieron los nudillos.

—Podrías estar equivocado.

Daniel se rió entre dientes.

—Hay tantas posibilidades de que me equivoque como de que el agua empiece a correr cuesta arriba. No estoy hablando a la ligera, Edward. Sé perfectamente cuáles serían las consecuencias en caso de equivocarme. Pero te aseguro que no es así. Esa chica era sumamente inteligente antes de padecer esa enfermedad.

—¿Estás seguro de que no es hereditaria?

—Completamente seguro.

Edward dirigió la mirada hacia la casa. Miles de ideas Y posibilidades se agolparon en su cabeza.

—No sé. Dada su condición, si me casara con ella empezarían a correr un montón de rumores. La gente pensaría que soy un hombre libidinoso, Y no les faltarían motivos para ello.

—Tal vez tengas razón. Si te molestan las habladurías, supongo que será mejor que no te involucres en esta situación.

Edward respiró hondo.

—Por no hablar de la responsabilidad que estaría asumiendo. Una chica como Bella debe de dar mucho trabajo. El médico sonrió.

—Es una criaturilla tremendamente dócil, y es feliz cuando la dejan disfrutar de los placeres sencillos de su existencia. Con tu dinero, podrías contratar a una mujer que se quedase en casa para cuidar de ella, Y ni siquiera te darías cuenta de que está viviendo contigo. Es preciso pensar también en el bienestar de Bella. Es posible que le afecte un poco el hecho de mudarse a tu casa, pero eso sería mucho menos traumático para ella que si la mandaran a sabe Dios dónde. Viviendo contigo, al menos podría seguir paseando por el bosque que conoce tan bien, Y cuando le apetezca, podría ir a casa a ver a su madre. Tú no eres el responsable de la desgracia que está a punto de sobrevenirle a esa pobre chiquilla, pero, si te casases con ella, podrías facilitarle mucho las cosas.

Edward clavó la mirada en el oscuro bosque que lindaba con el jardín de los Swan.

—No sé qué decirte, mi querido doctor. —Respiró hondo—. Si llegaras a estar equivocado respecto a la chica... —Se interrumpió, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Un niño con problemas mentales? No supe criar bien a Emmett, bien lo sabes. Mira en lo que se ha convertido. La sola idea de educar a un niño con algún tipo de enfermedad... bueno, lo cierto es que me aterroriza.

El doctor inclinó la cabeza para manifestar que estaba de acuerdo con esto. Pero, acto seguido, dio el golpe mortal.

—¿Y si no me equivoco y el niño resulta ser normal? Tendrá que pasar toda su vida en un orfanato, sin ninguna esperanza de que una familia lo adoptase algún día. —El médico se montó en su caballo, poniendo su abrigo sobre la parte delantera de la silla—. Sólo piensa en eso, hombre. Si puedes volverle la espalda, mostrarás lo fuerte que eres, desde luego. Pero espero que puedas dormir bien por las noches.

Tras decir estas palabras, el médico espoleó a su caballo y tomó el camino de salida para dirigirse a la calle.

Con la sensación de que le habían arrancado parte de su alma, Edward fue a sentarse al porche. Los grillos cantaban en la oscuridad. La luna flotaba sobre las montañas como una gigantesca moneda de plata, bañando con su resplandor las copas de los árboles lejanos. Del interior de la casa salía el ruido apagado del llanto de Renee Swan.

Edward cerró los ojos e intentó ordenar sus pensamientos, pero las últimas palabras del doctor resonaban con fuerza en su cabeza. ¿Cómo podría volverle la espalda al hijo de su hermano y dormir tranquilamente por las noches? Tenía los recursos económicos suficientes para contratar a una cuidadora que se quedara en casa con Bella, y el doctor posiblemente tenía razón cuando decía que, en su enorme mansión, quizás ni se diese cuenta de que la joven estaba viviendo con él. El niño podría nacer dentro del matrimonio. Llevaría el apellido Masen, que le correspondía por derecho propio, y disfrutaría de todas las ventajas que éste implicaba. Aunque Bella podría tardar unos cuantos días en adaptarse a su nuevo hogar, con el tiempo lograría sentirse a gusto, y esto sería mucho menos traumático para ella que si la separasen radicalmente de su familia y de todo lo que conocía.

Después de darle vueltas al asunto durante varios minutos, Edward se puso de pie y subió resueltamente las escaleras. Sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de llamar a la puerta, entró en la casa y atravesó el corredor poco iluminado que conducía al estudio del juez. Los Swan alzaron la vista sorprendidos cuando lo vieron entrar de nuevo en aquella habitación. Renee lo miró con los ojos llorosos e hinchados, y su esposo con perplejidad.

—Pensé que ya te habías marchado —dijo el juez.

Sintiéndose inexplicablemente nervioso, Edward se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

—Lo cierto es que he tenido una larga conversación con el doctor Gerandy, y ahora pienso que hay otra solución para este problema. —Edward miró al juez a la cara—. A pesar de lo que me dijiste anteriormente, he decidido que lo mejor para todas las personas involucradas en este asunto es que yo me case con tu hija.

Antes de que alguno de los Swan pudiera protestar, Edward siguió hablando.

—Contrataré a una cuidadora competente para que cuide de ella. De vez en cuando, podrá venir aquí a veros, y vosotros siempre seréis bienvenidos en mi casa. El niño llevará mi apellido. —Edward agitó la mano en el aire—. Si lo pensáis bien, veréis que es la solución perfecta.

Renee se puso lívida y se levantó de modo vacilante. Edward creía que la mujer estaría completamente de acuerdo con él. Sin embargo, sorprendentemente exclamó:

—¡No!

No esperaba que la señora respondiese de aquella manera.

—Pero ¿por qué no?

—¡Porque no! No lo permitiré, Charlie. Después de que nazca el bebé, quiero que Bella regrese a casa, donde debe estar. No quiero que ningún desconocido cuide de ella el resto de su vida. Ella es mi hija y está bajo mi responsabilidad, y de nadie más.

Edward estaba demasiado cansado para discutir.

—Poco después de que el niño naciera, Bella y yo podríamos separarnos. Podríamos decir que tuvimos problemas en el matrimonio, inconvenientes que no pudimos resolver. Entonces ella regresaría a casa, y yo criaría al niño.

Renee se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación. Su desasosiego era evidente en cada una de las rígidas líneas de su cuerpo. El juez se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos. Luego, se volvió hacia Edward con una mirada llena de preguntas. Sabiendo muy bien lo que debía de estar pensando, Edward habló en voz baja.

—Conozco los riesgos, juez. Estoy dispuesto a tentar la suerte. Si el niño llega a tener algún tipo de problema mental, yo me ocuparé de que nadie diga nada y lo internaré en un hospital psiquiátrico, tal y como planeabas hacerlo en un principio. No habrá rumores ni escándalos. Diremos que el niño murió o que yo lo mandé a casa de unos parientes.

El juez le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, y enseguida se volvió hacia su esposa, quien no dejaba de andar de un lado a otro de la habitación. A todas luces temía que ella hubiese oído estas palabras. Se tranquilizó ligeramente al ver que la mujer seguía dando vueltas alrededor del estudio, aparentemente ajena a la conversación.

—No sé qué decirte —dijo en voz baja—. Si llega a correr la voz de lo sucedido, mi carrera política estaría arruinada. Realmente creo que lo mejor sería que...

—No te estoy dando la posibilidad de elegir —añadió Edward.

Al juez se le dilataron las pupilas, y pareció que los iris estaban a punto de volverse completamente negros.

—¿Eso es una amenaza?

—Una promesa —le corrigió Edward—. Si te opones, puedes despedirte para siempre de la posibilidad de tener un cargo público.

El atribulado padre se sofocó aún más. Después de mirar detenidamente a Edward durante largo rato, dirigió la mirada hacia su esposa.

—Renee, es la mejor solución que ha surgido hasta el momento. Bella no se quedaría con Edward para siempre, sólo durante unos pocos meses.

La señora Swan negó con la cabeza con vehemencia.

—No. Preferiría que hiciéramos lo que habíamos planeado antes: busquemos a alguien que viva fuera del pueblo para que cuide de ella hasta que tenga ese bebé.

Esto no tenía ningún sentido. A punto de perder la paciencia, Edward se sentó en una silla y clavó su implacable mirada en el juez.

—Hay muchas más cosas que tener en cuenta aquí; no sólo los deseos de la señora Swan. Sin duda alguna, mi plan sería mucho mejor para Bella. Y el niño no será internado en un orfanato.

Iracunda, Renee se volvió hacia Edward. Sus ojos echaban chispas.

—¡Ese niño no es asunto suyo, señor Masen! Nada de esto lo es.

A Edward le costó mucho trabajo no perder los estribos.

—No estoy de acuerdo. ¡Desde luego que ese niño es asunto mío! Y si encontramos la manera de evitar que sea criado en una institución, eso es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer.

—Renee —el juez habló en voz baja—, ¿por qué no vas a la cocina a preparar un poco de té?

La mujer tomó aire y apretó los puños.

—¿Me hablas de té? Estás a punto de decidir cuál será el futuro de mi hija ¿y quieres que vaya a preparar té?

—Sí. —Aunque dicha con delicadeza, la respuesta del juez era una orden inequívoca—. Aún soy el hombre de la casa. En última instancia, yo debo tomar la decisión, y tú tienes que acatarla.

La señora Swan lanzó una mirada asesina a Edward y salió majestuosamente de la habitación. Sus mejillas tenían manchas de intenso color carmesí y sus labios formaban una rígida línea.

Inmediatamente después de su salida, se disipó gran parte de la tensión que reinaba en el estudio. Edward aprovechó la momentánea calma para referirle al juez lo que había dicho el doctor Gerandy; concretamente, que él aseguraba que una fiebre muy alta había sido la causa del mal de Bella.

—¿Y si está equivocado?

—¿Y si no lo está? —Edward volvió a pasarse la mano por la cabeza—. ¿Meteremos en un orfanato a un niño perfectamente normal y lo declararemos inadoptable? Tal y como yo veo las cosas, tengo que correr ese riesgo. Y aunque no quieras, tú lo vas a correr conmigo. Después de todo, estamos hablando de tu nieto y de mi sobrino, o mi sobrina. Le debemos al menos esa oportunidad.

Swan reflexionó un momento acerca de estas palabras. Un instante después, asintió con la cabeza.

—Sólo espero que sepas muy bien lo que estás haciendo. Gerandy tiene buenas intenciones, y estoy seguro de que cree en lo que dice, pero esto no significa que no esté equivocado.

—Recemos para que no lo esté.

Una vez resuelto este punto, los dos hombres pasaron a discutir los detalles, y cinco minutos después habían decidido que el matrimonio de Edward y Bella debía celebrarse tan pronto como fuese posible. Cuando Renee regresó a la habitación, el juez le informó con delicadeza sobre la decisión que ellos habían tomado respecto al matrimonio, y que los dos esperaban que pudiera celebrarse en una semana. El único requisito esencial era que Edward encontrara una cuidadora competente que se quedase con ellos en casa.

Cuando su esposa empezó a protestar, el juez la interrumpió con palabras tajantes.

—Ya basta, Renee. Esto es lo mejor. Confía en mí.

Derrotada, la señora Swan se dejó caer en el sofá contiguo a su esposo y cruzó las manos sobre su regazo, estrechándolas con fuerza.

—Pero, Charlie, él no tiene ni idea de cómo debe tratarla.

—Una mujer de otro pueblo tampoco sabría hacerlo —señaló Edward.

—¡Pero al menos yo podría aconsejarla y supervisar su trabajo! —gritó ella—. Dejar a nuestra hija en manos inexpertas podría echar por la borda todo lo que me he esforzado tanto por inculcarle a lo largo de todos estos años.

Edward se frotó la sien, maldiciendo en silencio el punzante dolor de cabeza que sentía detrás de los ojos. Aunque no podía entender a aquella mujer, era necesario mitigar sus preocupaciones.

—Señora Swan, con mucho gusto le permitiré hablar con la cuidadora que contrate, si eso es lo que le preocupa. Puede usted indicarle cómo debe tratar a Bella, puede supervisar todo lo que ella haga.

El delgado cuerpo de la señora Swan empezó a perder su rigidez.

—¿De verdad que no le molestaría?

No sin esfuerzo, Edward sacó a relucir una sonrisa, aunque tenue.

—Por supuesto que no. El nuestro no será un matrimonio verdadero. Sólo un acuerdo conveniente para ambas partes, eso es todo. Agradecería incluso todas sus aportaciones y su experiencia, pues eso nos ayudará a cuidar mejor de Bella.

Ella le escrutó la mirada durante largo rato. Luego, finalmente sonrió también.

—Quizás ésta sea una solución factible, después de todo.

—Así lo espero, desde luego. De lo contrario, no la habría sugerido. —Edward empezaba a sentirse algo aliviado.

—Bella es una chica bastante difícil —se apresuró a decir la madre—. Es preciso hacerle seguir reglas muy estrictas, ¿entiende usted?, o de lo contrario se vuelve intratable. Tal vez se ría usted de mis inquietudes, pero el hecho es que si Bella se vuelve una chica incontrolable, será necesario internarla en un hospital psiquiátrico y, puesto que soy su madre, quiero evitar a toda costa que esto suceda.

Finalmente, Edward empezaba a entender los motivos que había tenido la mujer para comportarse de la manera en que lo había hecho. Aunque le disgustaba enormemente que se llevaran a Bella lejos de casa, al menos de esa manera ella habría podido tener algún tipo de control sobre la manera en que se cuidaría de ella. Las objeciones que ponía al matrimonio de Edward con Bella nacían del miedo, nada más.

—Le doy mi palabra de que adoptaré todas las reglas que usted le impone a Bella y que las haré cumplir rigurosamente. Y usted puede tomarse todo el tiempo que necesite para enseñarle a la mujer que contrate cómo ocuparse de Bella, es decir, a hacerlo exactamente como lo haría si estuviera usted allí para supervisarla.

La madre dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Gracias, señor Masen. Esto me hace sentirme mucho más tranquila con toda esta situación.

Edward se levantó de la silla, esperando que ya no hubiera nada más que decir, pero se vio obligado a sentarse de nuevo cuando Renee Swan se puso a recitar una larga lista de instrucciones relacionadas con el cuidado de su hija. No debían llevar a Bella al pueblo; las multitudes la ponían nerviosa. Los lápices y las plumas estilográficas estaban prohibidos; la niña podía hacerse daño. Nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, se debía permitir que Bella emitiera sonido alguno; una vez que empezaba, era imposible hacerla callar, y la bulla que podía organizar era ensordecedora.

Cuando la mujer se quedó al fin sin cuerda, a Edward le daba vueltas la cabeza y dudaba seriamente de que pudiera recordar algo de lo que ella le había dicho. Aun así, prometió cumplir al pie de la letra cada una de aquellas reglas. Cualquier cosa, con tal de salir de allí.

Antes de despedirse, Edward cerró el acuerdo con el juez con un apretón de manos y prometió empezar a buscar de inmediato una cuidadora. Cuando salía de la casa, se detuvo un instante en el recibidor, para mirar fijamente el rellano del primer piso, preguntándose cuál de todas aquella puertas del pasillo de arriba conducía al dormitorio de Bella. Aunque le avergonzaba mucho reconocerlo, hasta aquel momento Edward no había pensado en cuál sería la reacción de la joven ante todo aquello. Recordó el terror que ella sintió al verlo hacía cuatro meses y se dijo que sólo le quedaba rezar para que hubiese olvidado todo lo relacionado con Emmett y lo que éste le había hecho. Si no... Bueno, le daba miedo simplemente pensarlo.

* * *

Que les pareció? algún comentario?

No suelo contestar rr por aca pero Andrea no tiene cuenta en fanfiction, con respecto a tu opinión , siempre al final de la historia dejo el titulo original y el nombre del autor, puedes comprobarlo con todas las historias en mi perfil, no solo yo sino también muchas otras chicas que nos ofrecen historias estupendas con los personajes de S. Meyer. Sin mas comentarios saludos desde Buenos Aires...

Oly


End file.
